Emotion Siblings
by Pricat
Summary: A little series involving the emotions and fun, adventures and cuteness
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Okay so this was something I wanted to try because I'm excited for Inside Out but I felt like writing something.**

 **This is just a one shot because I felt like this because you have no idea how much I am looking forward to Inside Out and involves the emotions and they act like siblings in my opinion from all the clips I've seen on YouTube plus hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was night time but Riley was still up because she had a lot on her young mind but she was unsure of moving to San Fransisco because she had lived in Minnosota all her life since she was born so she had no idea what things would be like or what Tne kids would be like.

In her mind in Headquarters Tne girl's emotions were curious because their job was to take care of Riley but Joy was trying to assure them things would be fine but Tne others weren't

"How can you be sure, that it's a good thing, moving?" Disgust said with her arms crossed making Anger chuckle knowing those two sometimes argued which he enjoyed.

"C'mon guys moving doesn't sound so bad, it could be an adventure!" Joy said but Tne otner emotions weren't so sure but had to hope Joy was right because they cared about Riley even if she was unaware they helped her but it was okay.

They knew that Riley was feeling scared about moving but they could help her since she would be dealing with things like an new house, new school among other things.

"What if things get a little crazy, when we move?" Fear asked as Disgust rolled her eyes since she was like this a lot like helping keep Riley safe from being poisoned physically and socially but right now was looking at herself in a compact mirror.

"It's not the end of the world guys, we're just moving." Anger said reading his newspaper.

"I guess." Sadness said as she had been quiet for a bit while her emotion siblings were talking about the big deal that was moving to an new city knowing they and Rileycould handle it but unsure.

They saw that Riley was getting sleepy and they were too but Joy found it too exciting to sleep but she understood her emotion siblings's concerns because things were up in the air but she was helping them and Riley out knowing they were Riley's Guardian's like what the girl's parents did.

She could hear her other siblings asleep which was a good thing since they needed their rest in order to do their job so sighed knowing an new adventure was beginning...


	2. Hugs Are Good For Us

**A/N**

 **He-he I know that people were enjoying from all the reviews, favourites but also follows which surprised me because I haven't seen Inside Out yet, so these adventures I'm just mamimg up but hope you guys enjoy.**

 **This one was inspired by me talking to my friend on Skype about Sadness and hugs which made my imagination nuts and aw too.**

 **I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Riley and her parents were out at a place in San Fransisco because it was Friday night but the girl was feeling better about things but in Headquarters her emotions especially Joy was watching the family time unfold.

"Riley better not be eating any broccoli, as it's poison among other things when you sometimes bend Tne five second rule." Disgust told her siblings as Anger rolled his eyes.

"Hey Disgust it's fine, Riley knows what she's doing." Joy told her.

"I guess, wait where is Sadness?" Disgust heard Anger ask.

"Sleeping, but we should leave her be guys." Fear said which made Joy agree because she would talk to Sadness when she woke up.

"Yes, she ordered pizza with no pineapples or broccoli!" Anger said happy makimg Disgust smile at this because they a,ong with Riley loved pizza when they could have it.

Fear was happy that Anger was in a good mood, because he loved pizza but hated that there were weird toppings like pineapples or broccoli making Joy relieved that she didn't have to calm them down mamimg Disgust understand.

* * *

Later that evening Sadness began to stir from dreams but guessed it must be late but was seeing Joy enter with a mug of cocoa because she knew that Sadness needed hugs which Tne blue-purple sweater wearing female loved.

"Hey you're awake, that's great!" Joy told her seeing Sadness nod because she liked being around her siblings even if sometimes Anger got out of control, or Disgust got annoyed by something gross that happened during Riley's day or if Fear got scared because they were family of sorts just like Riley and her parents were a family.

"Mmmm, thanks Joy but was having good dreams but how was dinner?" Sadness asked adjusting her round glasses trying not to spill the cocoa making Joy understand.

"It went good, plus Anger was in a good mood." Joy told her which made Sadness relieved.

Joy knew that maybe a hug would help Sadness wrapping her long arms around her which made the blue-purple female feel better after drinking up but a small grin crossed her face which made Joy more happy.

"You should get some sleep, but thanks for the hug, it felt good." Sadness said seeing Joy go to her room but Sadness was going back to hers lying on her bed after changing into an night jumper hugging her pillow the way Joy had hugged her

She had taken off her glasses but cuddling the pillow

Sometimes hugs were Tne best thing for her, in Headquarters...


	3. The Joy Of Sugar Rush

**A/N**

 **Here's a bit more and I started writing this one around three in the morning before going to bed, because I imagined Tbat when Riley has sugar or candy, a Joy gets hyper lol**

 **While Riley enjoys ice cream, the other emotions have to deal with a hyper Joy lol**

 **I hope you guys enjoy, as these are just adventures I am coming up with because here in the UK, we don't get Inside Out for two more weeks.**

* * *

"Mmm this ice cream sundae is good, thanks for bringing me here!" Riley said to her Mom which made her happy because today had gone well p,us right now, Joy was in control of the console but her siblings noticed that Joy was getting more energetic than normal.

"Ov vey, Riley just had ice cream meaning both Joy and Riley are having a sugar rush!" Anger said seeing Joy rush around in a blur making Disgust roll her eyes because she was used to Joy going hyper when Riley had sugar, because it would take a while for Joy to calm down.

"She'll cool down guys, like Riley when she has sugar." Sadness said to them seeing Joy running around in a blur sighing but she was beginning to calm down.

"Thank goodness, that she's calming down because her hyper isn't good." Fear said as Disgust sighed because it wasn't Joy's fault plus these things happened seeing Sadness agree.

* * *

Thankfully a while later in her room Riley had calmed down from her sugar rush listening to music but in Headquarters, Joy was sleepy because the sugar rush had made her hyper making Anger, Disgust, Fear and Sadness sigh.

"She should sleep it off, since Riley needs her well all of us you know?" Fear said making Disgust agree seeing Sadness carry Joy to her room tucking her in.

Later the next morning Joy was awake wondering what happened, remembering that Riley had ice cream yesterday making her sigh getting up.

Her siblings were happy seeing her but Riley wasn't awake yet because it was the weekend plus she didn't have a hockey game today because they loved watching Riley play hockey because it made her really happy.

"Somebody had a sugar rush, and freaked us out." Disgust said looking at Joy smirking because it was funny making Joy sigh at her sister.

"Geez Disgust, it was a little ice cream." Joy said.

"Sure toots, but when Riley has ice cream, you go faster than the train of thought." Anger said from where he was sitting reading his paper but Fear sighed.

He saw Sadness quiet but she was just thinking about things, but wrapped her arms around Joy's waist in a hug stunning the other emotions because it was very cute plus Joy remembered she had hugged Sadness the other night.

"Thanks Sadness, I kinda needed that." Joy said smirking.


	4. Cooling Down A Hot Head

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories and this one involves one of my favourites of the Inside Out emotions, Anger or Hot Head lol**

 **In this one, Riley is a little tired from six hours of school and then hockey practise along with homework which makes Anger ticked off and then ticks Riley off but Joy helps out along with her siblings.**

 **I'm stunned by all The people who are reading these.**

* * *

Riley was a bit tired after six hours of school and then hockey practise because she was on the hockey team and was going upstairs to do homework because with her parents grades came first, then hockey which the girl understood entering her room, but in Headquarters the emotions were understanding because they had helped Riley through yet another day of school as well with hockey, but Anger was annoyed seeing Riley had a lot of homework to do especially math.

"C'mon Anger, she has to do homework, to get good grades plus we don't want her kicked off Tne hockey team." Joy said but her words were only making Anger more riled up.

He then pushed her out of the way, getting hold of the console making Disgust sigh seeing Fear hiding making Joy and Sadness underdtand Tneir skittish brother.

"Ugh stupid math, it's hard to figure out and why do you need it everyday!" Riley yelled throwing her pencil down on her desk seeing her Mom come in guessing she was stressed seeing math was stressing her out.

"Hey it's okay you'll get it, just take a deep breath and think." her Mom said seeing Riley nod and in Headquarters, Disgust, Joy, Fear and Sadness were agreeing with Riley's mother making Anger sigh moving away from the console, going over to his chair grabbing his paper.

Sadness saw Fear hiding under Tne console understanding because Anger sometimes got mad at him for no reason but Tne hot head was learning like Tney all were seeing Joy using the console helping Riley finish her homework which made them and Riley happy meaning after she took an nap and had dinner, they could have fun.

"Fear it's okay, you can come out now." Disgust said seeing him come out of hiding wondering where Anger was.

"He's in his chair reading his paper, and cooling down." Sadness told him making him relieved but saw Riley was lying on her bed sleepy letting her take an nap.

* * *

That evening Riley had woken up from an nap meaning both Imagination Land and Tne Dream Production Studio had been involved and Joy was happy because she had seen what the dream had been about, but knew that Anger was cooling down after making Riley riled up over homework because that stuff was important if the girl wanted to be somebody like a hockey player or have a good life, even if she and her siblings were helping guide the growing female through life, p,us Riley was still getting adjusted to life in San Fransisco.

She saw Fear shaky understanding because Anger had gotten mad, to Tne point where his fire hair came out but she and Tne others but mainly her had calmed the hot head down.

"T-Thanks for cooling A-Anger down." he said to her.

"Aw, it's okay because we all know he gets like that." Joy told him smirking at the nickname for Anger because it fit making Fear understand but chuckle at that hoping that Anger didn't know about that.


	5. Brain Freeze

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories but thanks to the reviewer who gave me a good idea that I might want to use in this series but a TV spot for Inside Out gave me the idea for this one shot where I saw brain freeze and I couldn't help myself.**

 **It's a hot summer day and at Tne mall Riley and her friends are having slushies, but it gives her emotions a brain freeze plus it's Saturday.**

 **I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was a hot Summer day as Riley was with friends in the mall but in Headquarters, Disgust was happy because she loved fashion and watching Riley look at clothes along with Joy but Anger rolled his eyes at the female emotions but it was good for Joy, Disgust and Sadness.

"Let's get slushies guts, since it's so hot!" one of Riley's friends told her seeing them agree along with Riley and in Headquarters, Riley's emotions wre nervous because with frozen drinks meant brain freeze!

"Don't worry, it won't happen because Riley cares about us, like we care about her." Joy told tnem making them understand and hoped Riley was okay but she was drinking and talking to her friends seeing some of them drinking fast so she was doing the same.

In Headquarters the emotions weren't happy but feeling the brain freeze making funny faces.

"Ow, what makes Riley give us a dang brain freeze!" Disgust yelled clutching her head the way that her siblings also were doing the same thing but Joy saw Anger would be more ticked off as after a few seconds, the brain freeze wore off re,ieving them.

"Somebody needs to tell Riley not to give us a brain freeze!" Anger said annoyed frowning mamimg Fear worry because it meant chaos might abound and she might have to calm them down as usual.

Sadness was going to her room for a bit because she didn't want to be involved in whatever tantrum Anger might throw making Joy understand but they would see her later but Disgust understood her older sister's feeling.

"Anger please don't start anything, because we had a good day, Riley too." Joy told him mamimg Disgust and Fear understand but Anger sighed going to his chair mamimg Noy sigh because she cared about Riley and wanted her to be happy.

* * *

"That's good you had fun with your friends at the mall, sweetie." Riley's dad told her at dinner with her parents because earlier she and her emotions had a brain freeze which they hated but Riley didn't want to upset her friends at the mall.

"Yes, we were having fun but it's good." Riley said drinking juice but in Headquarters, Joy was in control of the console but glad they and Riley had a great day knowing it was Saturday night so the girl could stay up plus tomorrow she wanted to go to the ice rink and ice skate.

The next day, Riley was at the ice rink doing something she loved, ice skating besides hockey since she was little but in Headquarters, the emotions were impressed by Riley and helping her like with hockey.

"Riley is really good at ice skating, like with hockey!" Joy told her siblings seeing them agree because they loved helping Riley and watching her through the day.

"Yes she is, but it feels cold!" Fear said shivering as Anger knew how to warm things up, by using his fire hair seeing Joy shake her blue haired head.


	6. Hanging Out

**A/N**

 **Here's Mord of the one shots and hope people enjoy, plus getting the Inside Out essential guide gave me more ideas because Inside Out is gonna rock in my opinion, plus the emotion quiz inspired this one**

 **If you've seen Inside Out, then you'll understand.**

 **This one is kinda set after a few weeks after Riley tried to run away to Minnosota and she probably got in trouble after she admitted what she did, but her good friend from Minnosota Meg comes to visit.**

* * *

It was a few weeks after Riley's attempt to run away to Minnosota and being grounded but the grounding was over which in Headquarters made Joy very happy because that night after she tried to run away she and Anger had a very long, long talk about giving Riley ideas or using Tne idea bulbs like Tnat but the other emotions were relieved that Riley was back to normal, because during the move she had been acting differently.

But Riley was very happy that her best friend from Minnosota, Meg was coming to visit San Fransisco which made Joy happy because Riley had missed her.

"I bet Riley's gonna be happy, meeting her best friend Meg again since she missed her." Fear said making Joy understand because that was one of the reasons Riley had found moving to San Fransisco hard, so she was used to things here now which made the emotions very happy because they wanted Riley to be happy.

"Yep, because she cares about Meg so seeing her again should make her feel good." Anger said seeing Joy get her accordion which made her happy but some of the emotions like Anger got irked when Joy played it.

"Geez Joy, put the accordion down!" Disgust said to her sister who was Tne unofficial leader of Tneir little group in Headquarters.

"But I love to play guys!" Joy told tnem.

Riley was getting ready for bed, excited about tomorrow, because she was going to hang out with Meg tomorrow.

"I hope Riley has good dreams, you know?" Sadness said seeing her siblings nod in agreement because they cared about Riley very much.

"I agree Sadness, because we all care about our girl plus Anger and I talked about giving Riley crazy ideas like running away to Minnosota." Joy said to her seeing Sadness nod thinking about Bing Bong who'd helped her and Joy get back to Headquarters.

Riley was getting into her bed but turning the lamp off, but Tne emotions were sucking up Tne memory orbs into Tne recall tube, going to bed themselves.

* * *

Meg was happy that Riley was adjusting to life in San Fransisco but stunned she'd tried to run away back to Minnosota but she was okay now.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, about being here but I never meant to make you jealous just because I made new friends." the girl told her seeing Riley nod because she was happy being around her.

"Yeah, I was feeling weird when I first moved here but my mom said I'm juIn st growing up whatever that means." Riley said making Meg smirk.

"I bet you're on an new hockey team, right?" Meg asked.

In Riley's mind in Headquarters, Joy smirked watching both girls hang out, because she knew that Riley was happy.

Anger was in his chair reading Tne news paper but keeping cool because he didn't want to make Riley mad.


	7. Calm In The Storm

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories and thanks to purple freak for reviewing as it means a lot but hope you guys like.**

 **It's a stormy night but Riley and Riley along with her emotions have to face it but it's all good**

* * *

It was a stormy night in San Fransisco the city by the bay but Riley was a little worried in case it was an earthquake and in Headquaryers the emotions understood Riley's anxiety especially Fear because after Riley moved and heard about earthquakes, Fear was jumpy making Anger sigh and roll his eyes.

"It's just a storm, not an earthquake!" he said to him bit Disgust, Joy and Sadness gave him a look because what he had said wasn't very nice, plus Fear had a reason to be freaked.

"Hey it's okay, plus I'm pretty sure Riley's parents are helping her out too, besides us." Joy said to him seeing him relax a little.

Riley then put on a flash light after the power went out but it made her feel a little better because she was hoping the power would come back by tomorrow so was feeling better about things.

* * *

The next morning Riley was feeling better as it was sunny outside making the girl happy because she nearly didn't sleep last night but was happy yawning, rubbing sleep from her eyes getting up and stretching getting dressed hearing her Mom call her for breakfast and was running downstairs into the kitchen, sitting down.

"Did you get some sleep honey, after that storm last night?" her mother asked seeing her nod eating up because she had school today and then hockey practise after but she was happy about this because she loved hockey.

"Gotta go Mom, or I'm gonna be late!" Riley told her making Jill underdtand since things were good now, that Riley had gotten adjusted to living here in San Fransisco which made her and her husband Bill happy because they cared about her being happy.


	8. Setting A Bet

**A/N**

 **Here's more of Tne series and thanks to those who reviewed and favourited because I'm really looking forward to seeing Inside Out plus this one was inspired by reading the essential guide because everytime Anger gets too mad, Tne otner emotions use a fire extinguisher to put his fire hair out.**

 **Joy, Disgust, Fear and Sadness noticed that Anger has gotten out of control recently so Joy dares him not to blow his or Riley's top so much or she'll play Tne dreaded accordion lol**

* * *

Jpy and Tne other emotions were worried because Anger had been getting a bit out of control lately meaning Riley had been getting into trouble which bothered them because they all cared about Riley a lot but Anger had unleashed his fire hair, making Disgust sigh using the fire extinguisher to put it out.

Joy and Disgust gave Anger a look.

"You have to be careful, because your temper is getting Riley into trouble and no desdert after dinner, which we know Riley hates!" Joy heard Sadness say softly.

"Yeah I know, but some of these situations warrant taking charge, which I'm good at!" Anger said."Alright

"If you blow your or Riley's top more, I'll play Tne accordion!" Joy told him making Anger scared because he didn't like her doing that but sighed on defeat.

"Alright I'll try, because I really don't like when you play the accordion." Anger told her.

Disgust chuckled because it was funny because she knew that Anger was like this a lot so hoped that this would work out.

* * *

Joy was happy that Anger was keeping his promise not to blow his or Riley's top all the time on pain of accordion since he hated when she played, seeing Riley having dessert after dinner but Disgust saw that Riley had eaten broccoli to get it, sitting near the extended console.

Joy gave her sister a look but Disgust rolled her eyes because she knew that it was okay but saw Riley in a good mood which made the emotions happy, because they cared about her but she was getting ready for bed.

"We're glad that Riley had a good day, becaus she was in a good mood." Fear said to them making them understand.

Joy hoped that things were okay with Riley because they cared about her a lot, but it was why they had stopped her from running away.


	9. Excited For Summer

**A/N**

 **Here's more and reading the Inside Out movie novel gave me inspiration plus I will be seeing Tne movie soon so more ideas will flow knowing me lol**

 **In this one it's the last day of school before Summer break for Riley bit she's very excited.**

* * *

The alarm clock rang in Riley's bedroom as she hit the snooze button with her hand but it was the last day of school before Summer which made her excited getting dressed, but in Headquaryers the emotions were happy that Riley was happy about things now she had adjusted to living in San Fransisco so Anger was relieved that Sadness had stopped Riley from making a huge mistake.

"Last day of school before summer, very exciting meaning Riley can hang out with her friends and maybe she and her parents can visit Minnosota!" Joy said.

"Whoa, whoa Joy, we need to wait and see." Disgust said.

Riley was eating breakfast after getting dressed but was feeling better about living here.

"I gotta get to school, plus it's nearly Summer meaning fun and we can all ha g out, right?" Riley told her parents.

"Yep but have a good day monkey." Bill said making monkey noises making her giggle leaving for school but in Headquaryers, Joy giggled at that.

Riley was excited arriving at school, seeing that boy from the ice rink but he was smirking at her making her giggle but in Headquarters, Disgust made a face..

"Eww now Tnat she's growing up, I can't protectbher from boys!" she said.

"Is that a bad thing?" Sadness asked her seeing Joy nod in agreement with Joy as Disgust sighed annoyed.

"I hope Zeke has a good day, since he acts funny around me." Riley told herself going to class sitting at her desk.

* * *

It was early afternoon and school had let out so after going home Riley was going to the ice rink making her parents underdtand but she had told them where she was going after her almost running away back to Minnosota, she had to tell her parents where she was going and have her phone.

In Headquarters, Joy and the other emotions were watching Riley ice skate but it was so graceful but they loved helping her out.

They saw Zeke was watching Riley but he loved watching her since he liked being around her making Disgust sigh but Joy knew that she would underdtand this who,e being around boys would happen more now, plus there was the Imaginary Boyfriend Generator in Imagination Land, which she and Sadness had seen.

Thinking about Imagination Land made Joy think of Bing Bong remembering what she'd promised him sighing.

"Hey Joy you're okay, nothing's wrong?" Fear asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine guys!" Joy said but Sadness understood.

For "Hey it's okay, you were thinking about a certain part elephant, part cat and dolphin creature right?" she said seeing Joy nod.

But for now she loved watching Riley ice skate.


	10. Making An New Memory

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories and hope people enjoy.**

 **In this one, Riley is sketching but Joy uses this as a chance to make her remember Bing Bong like she promised but it's cute.**

* * *

Riley was in her room at her desk doodling but in Headquarters Joy had an idea taking a cloud shaped disc from one of the shelves running over to the console and plugging it in makimg A ger, Disgust and Fear wonder what Joy was imagining but Sadness knew what it was, Bing Bong, Riley's old imaginary friend whom had many wonderful times with Riley when little.

"Why were you thinking of him?" Fear asked curious.

"Because he helped Sadness and me get back here, when all that stress happened when we and Riley first moved here, and I promised him to make Riley remember him." Joy said.

Sadness nodded remembering that when they'd used his song powered rocket to escape the Memory Dump making Anger, Disgust and Fear understand.

* * *

Jill was checking in on Riley but smiled seeing what her daughter had drawn making Noy very happy in Headquarters a,ong with Sadness knowing Bing Bong would be happy if he could see the drawing but saw Sadness smile which scared Anger, Disgust and Fear.

"Is Sadness sick, because she's smiling?" Anger asked Joy.

"When on our journey back here, Sadness and I bonded so she's working on being a bit more positive right?" Joy said to them seeing Sadness nod.

"Wow, that's a first!" Anger said seeing Disgust and Fear nod.

They were understanding but heard that dinner was ready, as they and Riley were going downstairs to the dining room.

But an new golden memory sphere rolled into Headquarters as Joy picked it up carefully smirking knowing what new memory it was, of Riley drawing Bing Bong and her together making Joy and Sadness smile because it was a sweet one.

They were happy seeing Riley happy because during the stressful move to San Fransisco, Riley had been acting weird so seeing her back to normal made them happy guessing her parents were relieved but had been worried, when she tried to run away back to Minnosota.

"Mmm, this ice cream is good like back home!" Riley said to her parents making both Bill and Jill relieved that their daughter was back so knew she was getting used to things.

The next day Riley and her emotions were at the ice rink, since she had ice hockey practice plus her emotions lovec watching and her play especially Anger.


	11. Going To Disneyland

**A/N**

 **Here have more emotional fun, as I am so loving Inside Out right now but hope people enjoy because I love writing these one shots.**

 **Plus now I have Tne movie novel, I can write more he-he.**

 **In this one, Riley and her emotions enjoy their first trip to Disneyland bit a lot of fun and core memories and golden memories are gonna be made.**

 **But Sadness is a little worried she's not going to enjoy Disneyland because it's the Happiest Place On Earth but Joy helps.**

* * *

"Hmm Riley seems excited about something, I wonder what's going on?" Disgust asked seeing Joy jumping around grabbing a memory sphere showing her siblings Tne memory of Riley's parents telling her about going to Disneyland making tnem curious.

"Wow, check out those coasters, they look amazing!" Anger said impressed but they made Fear nervous as he sighed.

"Guys it's gonna be fun, we're gonna have a great time plus it's still summer." Joy reminded them.

Sadness nodded remembering Riley had seen a commercial for Disneyland on TV where it said it was Tne happiest place on Earth making her worry a bit because Joy woukd be very happy, despite her still working on being a little more positive.

Joy could sense that something bothered Sadness but wondered what was wrong plus sometimes Sadness joined her during dream duty but didn't touch the console so maybe she could ask Sadness then.

That night while Anger, Disgust and Fear were on the break room sleeping, both Joy and Sadness were on dream duty but Joy saw Sadness quiet.

"So, how come earlier you were a little droopy?" Joy asked.

"Hey, "T-This Disneyland place is like your home, so I should just be in the break room while Riley goes there." Sadness confided adjusting her glasses.

"Hey, hey we need you and so does Riley, remember?

Plus they're not going for a couple of days, so we can practice Tne happy thing but you have your own awesome talent like how you made Bing Bong feel better." Joy said seeing a little grin on Sadness's face.

"See, we're already working on it!" Joy said to her.A

Sadness was understanding but hoped she could be like this when they went to Disneyland but with Joy helping her, she could enjoy it.

A few days later Riley and her parents were getting into the car going to Disneyland and in Headquarters, Tne emotions were imagining what things would be like when they got there.

When they arrived Riley and her emotions were in awe because it looked so amazing but Joy was getting excited but Sadness liked seeing her happy.

"Let's go Team Happy!" Joy said as Anger rolled his eyes at this hoping Joy wouldn't be like this all day.

* * *

Riley was having a blast at Disneyland along with her parents and in Headquarters in her mind, so we're her emotions because they enjoyed watching what was going on, plus a lot of golden memory spheres rolled into Headquaryers, making both Joy and Sadness happy.

But a Fear was anxious seeing the Hainted Mansion bit Anger was curious because it looked cool like how he'd imagined that Riley's new house would be a dark castle with a fire breathing dragon but Joy stopped Riley from going in there, but Fear was relieved.

"You're welcome Fear, but Tnat means dream duty should be fun to watch later, you know?" Joy said making them agree but saw Riley eating churros making Disgust curious in case she was needed, but the churros were safe and no broc"She's coli!

Things were going great but Sadness was having fun too smiling a bit which shocked her siblings plus Anger thought Joy had broken Sadness chuckling.

"She's still herself, but trying to be happy, which is good." Joy told him.


	12. Getting Sick

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories but this one was just random because I was imagining what happens with the emotions when Riley gets sick so I couldn't help myself.**

 **Thanks to those who just reviewed as it means a lot**

 **In this one Riley gets an nasty cold but the emotions help her out because they care about her a lot but it's very sweet.**

* * *

Riley was not feeling so hot a week later but in her mimd in Headquarters the emotions weren't feeling so hot either but we're still needing to do their jobs but wearing ice packs on their heads except for Anger because his fire hair kept unleashing because he was getting very hot, meaning Joy had to keep using the fire extinguisher but she and her siblings wondered what was wrong with Riley because she was sick.

"She must be coming down with something, but her parents noticed and called the doctor." Sadness said softly but Joy understood that they were worried for her sneezing and coughing.

"What do you think is wrong with Riley, that we're like this?" Anger said.

"We don't know Anger!" Disgust said.

"She's right Anger, we don't know." Joy told him.

Jill and Bill could tell their daughter was sick but needed to call the doctor even if Riley kept insisting she was fine, but they knew that she needed it.

"Sweetie you're sick so you need to see a doctor, but it'll be okay." her mother said to her making Riley sigh.

* * *

Riley was in bed but had a bad cold but it meant missing school and hockey but these things happened because everybody got sick sometimes but in Headquarters, the emotions understood because they had watched the doctor examine Riley.

"At least the kid will get better soon, once she gets some rest and medicine." Anger told them seeing Joy understand because she was Riley's most strong emotion but Sadness understood letting Joy get her hands on Tne extended console.

"Aw the girl just needs to get better so she doesn't miss stuff, you know?" Disgust said seeing Cear nod because when the doctor had been there, he'd been anxious about Riley bring sick but Joy and Sadness had calmed him down.

She cared about her siblings so knew that Gear got like this but they were helping out but Anger was going to the break room needing to lie down making Joy understand but knew things would be okay, seeing Riley's Mom bring her juice

"How're you feeling honey, since Dad and I are okay." Jill told her.

"I feel all gross inside, but I'll get better, so I can get back to hockey and school." Riley said coughing but blowing into tissues which made Disgust a little grossed out bit understood that Riley was sick, so she couldn't help it.

"Yes but you just need to rest, okay?" Jill said leaving her be but Joy smiled seeing a memory sphere which made Joy smile despite how rotten Riley was feeling right now..


	13. A Mysterious New Emotion

**A/N**

 **Here's more and thanks to those who are enjoying, plus this one is very special and inspired by my friend Tomadahawk on here who just became an Emotist or what we call Inside Out fans.**

 **An new emotion, Shyness or Shy arrives in Headquarters but Tne other emotions are very curious especially Disgust lol.**

* * *

"Hey, who Tne heck is this guy?" Anger asked Joy.

She and her siblings noticed an new emotion had arrived in Headquarters but Disgust was curious because he was pink wondering what this emotion's job was.

"Woah don't be afraid, we're friendly!" Joy said to him.

"Wait, what emotion are you?" Disgust asked.

"Shy, my name is Shyness." he said looking away.

The emotions were curious about him, but he was curious about Disgust making Anger smirk.

"Somebody has a crush on you!" Anger sang to Disgust but she rolled her eyes making Joy giggle at what was happening like Rilry around Zeke her boyfriend.

"Ew, is it because of that why he's here?" Disgust asked Joy.

"No he deserves to be here, just like we do." Sadness said.

Shy nodded avoiding eye contact, making Joy underdtand but she would help him out along with the others so right now Shy was glowing because he was embarrassed but Disgust was curious but her eyes widened at this.

* * *

That evening after Riley had fallen asleep and in Headquarters Joy was on dream duty seeing Shy join her because he was very curious about Riley and Tne mind world he'd been born into making Joy underdtand.

"We can help you out, Sadness too since she read Tne mind manuals but you'll fit in, okay?" Joy told him.

"Is Disgust always standoffish all the time?" Shy asked softly.

"That's just her job, but you like her?" Joy said.

"M-Maybe." Shy replied watching the dream that Dream Productions had made which involved Riley and Zeke making Shy smile which made Joy happy seeing an extra part of the console had been added for Shy so he could drive Riley when he needed to.

"Really, we all take turns Ms Joy?" Shy asked softly.

"Yes, when Riley needs us as we're her emotions and guide her through life.

Right now, Riley is going through something called puberty." Joy said making the male emotion curious.

"I guess we'll find out Togetner what it is." Shy told her.


	14. Helping Disgust Feel Better

**A/N**

 **Here's Mord and know Tomadahawk enjoys since I made Shy for him.**

 **In this one, Disgust is a little upset because Riley is hanging out with Zeke but Shy helps her out.**

* * *

"Ugh, what is it with that boy that Riley likes!" Disgust said.

It was another day in Headquarters in Riley's mind but Joy and the other emotions sighed because Riley was hanging out with Zeke her new male friend she'd made at the ice rink but Disgust was not happy about this.

As Riley had grown up, she had told her that boys were gross and now she was hanging out with one!

"Disgust she's growing up, remember?" Anger said.

"Yeah, hurrah!" Disgust said sarcastically.

Shy smiled as he heard this because he cared about her, but he was too shy to talk to her but saw she was needing cheered up but saw her fingering Tne pink scarf around her neck, making him understand

"Hey, Zeke is a good guy even Mom and dad said so so you don't have to worry." Joy assured her.

"I guess but I can't have Riley poisoned!" Disgust yelled.

Sadness underdtood but saw Shy watching but wanted to make Disgust feel better bug he knew that when Joy hugged her siblings, it helped them feel better.

Didgust was surprised that Shy hugged her, as Anger, Gear, Sadness were stunned but Joy was very happy.

Shy then ran into Tne break room but Disgust was quiet wondering why Shy had done this.

"I guess he wanted to make you feel better, you know?" Sadness said making Joy agree.

Disgust was curious because she had been upset so it had been sweet that Shy despite still getting used to being here was wanting to help her feel better.

She would talk to him later hearing Anger chuckle but Joy gave him a look making him stop but she hoped Shy was okay going to see if he was okay making Disgust sigh as she and her other siblings watched Riley get home.

"Mom, Dad I'm home!" Riley said seeing her Mom there.

"Hey how was things?" Jill adked her.

"Good, as Zeke and I were ice skating, like we used to back home when the lake froze over in Minnosota." Riley said.

That made Joy happy because now Riley was settled, she didn't feel sad about talking about Minnosota anymore.

Shy was curious about this, but Joy could tell him later.

"That's great honey, as you two are very cute together." Jill told her daughter but Riley smiled going to her room for a little bit.

* * *

Joy saw Sny drinking coffee but knew he was still getting used to being around the other emotions because he was helping Riley but she noticed how he looked at Disgust, because he see doc to like her!

"Yeah I do, but why is she upset right now?" Shy asked softly because he was soft spoken which Anger got annoyed by.

"Aww well what you did, by hugging her helped a bit." Joy told him.

They saw a memory sphere roll into Headquarters but Shy was curious about them knowing there were a few pink spheres on the shelves because there were a few memories where Riley was shy, but he liked being in Headquarters but wondered why he'd arrived now when his other siblings had been there since Riley was born.

He was getting a,omg with her and Fear, Disgust but Anger seemed annoyed by him being there but Joy knew he was like that with Fear so hoped he was okay, seeing Shy nod because he was wanting to be friends with all his siblings but Anger was hot headed as usual.

"Aw don't let Anger get to you Shy okay?" Joy told him.

He nodded playing with his fingers but she understood so knew Disgust was curious about the new male emotion seeing him look out at the Islands of Personality curious about them.

"They make Riley who she is, and they're powered by her core memories." Joy said to him.

"I see, but I have a lot to learn." he said.


	15. Hanging Out With Disgust

**A/N**

 **Here's more but know people especially Tomadahawk.**

 **In this one Disgust and Shy are bonding despite Anger teasing tnem plus they are dancing.**

* * *

"Alright it's pizza night, yes!" Riley said as her parents chuckled but knew she liked pizza but not with broccoli on it but in Headquarters in her mind, the emotions were excited but Disgust was anxio Shy curious because he was getting used to things like life in Headquarters.

"What's up with Disgust, why is she freaking out?" Shy asked seeing Anger chuckle.

"Oh yeah you're new, Disgust doesn't like broccoli and prevents Rilry from eating it." Joy said making him understand.

"I see but she'll be okay." Shy told her holding a flower in his pink skinned hand but secretly put it in Disgust's dark green hair without her knowing making Joy happy knowing Disgust would be curious.

"Hey, how did this pretty flower get here?

It's beauitful, very beauitful." Disgust said looking at her face in her compact which was how she saw the flower in her hair.

"I know who it was, it was Shy!" Anger said.

Shy blushed at that but was going to the break room.

Disgust shot Anger a look because Shy was an nice guy but Joy knew that she could help her youngest sister out.

She hoped that Disgust was okay.

Disgust went to Tne break room seeing Shy drinking coffee making her understand because he was always by himself plus Anger being mean to him wasn't fair knowing what he needed, wrapping her arms around him in a hug surprising Shy almost doing a spit take.

"Sorry about Anger, he can be hot headed." she told him.

* * *

In her room after dinner Riley was listening to music on headphones as it was pop music but Shy liked it but Disgust was curious because he was dancing making her usual frown turn into a smile.

 _Why does he have this weird effect on me, when he's around?_

 _I hope Joy can help, but he is cute, you gotta admit._

Joy was watching Shy grab Disgust's hand stunning her but Anger was watching snickering at this seeing Joy give him a look knowing Shy made Disgust happy, which was a good thing to see.

She liked seeing her siblings happy but knew Anger was teasing them not understanding but he did like fiery things like volcanoes remembering one time in third grade when Riley had studied volcanoes, Anger had been very excited so was underdtanding.

She hoped things would be okay.


	16. Helping

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the one shots but hope people enjoy especially Tomadahawk since we've been talking about Inside Out and Tne emotions.**

 **In this one Disgust and Shy are bonding plus the emotions are watching her ice skate plus Shy is amazed by it.**

 **I hope you guys like.**

* * *

While Riley was finishing her homework, in Headquaryers Disgust and Shy were in the break room but Shy was painting her toenails because she was stressed plus she'd taken off her high heels but Anger was peeking but trying not to snicker at this because Joy had told him to leave Shy alone.

"Is this okay Disgust, your highness?" Shy asked.

She smirked at this but was saying that it was a good job which made him she cared about him like Riley.

Shy was seeing her quiet because she'd never felt like this before, around an emotion before but they were drinking tea.

"Mmm this is good, Disgust but you okay?" Shy asked her.

"Yeah because I've never felt this way around a guy, but it's okay because you're different compared to Fear and Anger you know?" Disgust said.

Shy was understanding but he hoped she was okay but they were having fun because they liked having fun.

"I hope Riley has a good day but I should get back to the others in case Riley needs me." Disgust told him leaving the break room as Shy followed her.

* * *

Riley was having fun skating at the ice rink but she was in a good mood because of things but in Headquarters her emotions were happily watching her plus Shy was amazed watching her amazed because he'd never seen Riley ice skate before but was impressed.

"Wow, she's incredible!" Shy said seeing Joy nod.

"She's been doing this, since she was little bit it's okay." Joy told him.

Disgust smirked at this as she liked being around Shy making Ang"Shy er chuckle as Disgust was understanding giving him a look.

"Shy is better than you and your hot head or Fear!" Disgust snapped making her siblings gulp.

They "We know, but it's okay to like him Disgust." Joy told her.

She nodded but she was relaxing because Joy was right but she sighed because she found it was cute her sister liked Shy.

They saw Riley talk to Meg on her laptop making the emotions happy but Shy was curious about this.

"Meg has been Riley's best friend since she was little, but it's good." Joy told him.

"Oh that's cool, but she looks happy." Shy told tnem.

"Joy is driving Shy, that's why honey." Disgust told him.


	17. Emotional Shopping

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories and hope people enjoy especially Tomadahawk plus listening to the song Security Blanket by Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi gave me ideas.**

 **While Anger, Joy and Sadness are at Headquarters, Disgust and Shy are at the Mall of Riley in Imagination Land but Joy isn't happy finding out.**

* * *

Disgust and Shy were in Tne Train of Thought going to Imagination Land since there Riley had included a mall but Shy knew Disgust loved shopping plus she loved clothes as they arrived at Imagination Land getting out going into the huge mall there that Riley had made but Disgust always came here when she wanted to buy things, but Joy didn't know she and Shy had went there.

"Whoa, this place is awesome but guess Riley goes to one like this!" Shy said.

Disgust smirked because she'd seen some of Tne memories with Riley at Tne mall.

They were having fun shopping and hanging out in Tne food court drinking slushies but Disgust was enjoying herself because she rarely got out of Headquaryers but had envied the time Joy and Sadness accidentally had, because she'd wanted to know but Joy had only told them a little.

Shy understood but hoped Joy wasn't too mad they'd left but Disgust had actually snuck out of Headquarters many times to come here which Joy didn't know about but he knew she would sooner or later.

"Let's just keep having fun okay?" Disgust said but right now she didn't feel disgusted so was having fun but was knowing that they should get back hoping that her siblings were okay.

* * *

Later at Headquarters the other emotions noticed that both Disgust and Shy were just getting back but Disgust was wearing long Converse boots which were green and a biker jacket over her dress which was dark green while Shy was carrying many bags making Joy suspicious as to what Disgust had been doing.

"You went to Tne mall in Imagination Land, right?" Joy said as Anger was getting excited knowing both female emotions were going to have an arigement but Sadness saw Shy go into the break room with Tne otjer things he and Disgust had gotten.

"So what if Shy and I left for a little bit?" Disgust asked.

"What if Riley had needed you, if Pouson was around?" Joy to,d her.

"Just leave me alone Joy, okay?" Disgust said going to the break room feeling sad because Joy didn't have her flair for fashion feeling tears sting her eyes.

"Disgust you okay, what happened to my mall princess?" Shy asked her.

"Joy happened, she got mad at me for having fun." Disgust said making Shy underdtand hugging her letting her cry as Sadness was stunned but knew that after Disgust cried, she would feel better seeing it was happening like with Riley making her sad but feel better.

"Aww it's okay!" Sadness said hugging her.

"Thanks guys, Joy doesn't get that I love shopping just like Riley!" Disgust told tnem seeing Shy nod.


	18. Getting Close

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the one shots but hope people are enjoying especially Tomadahawk but it's cute.**

 **In this one, Disgust and Shy are getting close which surprises the other emotions.**

 **Tne part involving music came to me from my sister playing her music and imagining what kinds of music Tne emotions would listen to if Tney had iPods or Mi-pods lol**

* * *

Disgust sighed as she and Shy were goofing around in the break room but hoped Joy and the other emotions didn't see plus Shy was helping her out unknown to the other emotions.

"Are you feeling better after yesterday, when Joy got mad at you?" Shy asked her.

"Yes but you always help me feel better." Disgust said.

Shy was stunned seeing her smile but it was cute.

He knew that the other emotions would be surprised because they weren't used to seeing Disgust that way but who had to know right?

"I'm really glad you came to Headquarters Shy." Disgust said as Shy nodded but they then kissed which was cute getting giggly.

"Wow that was awesome, and wonder if Riley will ever get to"Maybe do that?" Disgust said to him.

"Maybe." Shy told her.

* * *

Joy and her other siblings wondered why both Disgust and Shy were always together but Sadness guessed that they liked each other making Disgust blush like heck but Shy glowed, making Anger sigh.

Anger wondered what was going on along with his siblings but Joy understood after Shy explained to her.

"Don't tell them especially Anger, because he will get all fiery you know?" Shy told her.

"I understand but we are family you know?" Joy told him.

He nodded as he was drinking coffee but saw Disgust quiet because she hoped her other siblings wouldn't know that she and Shy liked each other.

Anger smirked seeing Shyband Disgust hold hands which surprised them.

"Grow up Anger!" Disgust said rolling her eyes.

Joy giggled at her sister but was happy for her because she cared about her siblings a lot and Riley knowing they were growing up which was good, even if change was scary since Riley hated change.

But Disgust saw that Riley's Mom had put broccoli in cheese on the plate making Disgust worry because she was needed approaching the console seeing Riley's parents sigh.

But in Headquarters, Joy was listening to pop music since she and her siblings did like music but they all had Tneir favourite genres.

For her ot was pop or bubblegum pop music but for Anger it was rock or heavy rock that could rile him up, Sadness liked sad music, Gear liked comforting music and Disgust didn't have a favourite.

They had Mi-Pods which were like iPods but contained a lot of Tne music Tney liked just like how Riley listened to music on her iPod so Joy was dancing making Anger sigh but the others were goofing around.

Disgust was thinking and very tempted to make Anger see red like before.

"Don't even think about it Disgust, last time was an emergency!" Joy said.

"Okay I won't but it's too fun!" Disgust said smirking playfully.


	19. One Crazy Party

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories plus thanks to those who favourited this series**

 **In this one, the emotions were having fun in Headquarters while Riley is at a party**

 **I hope you guys like sijce seeing Inside Out today gave me ideas.**

* * *

That night Riley was just getting home from a school party which her parents understood plus some of the kids from her hockey team were there but she was sleepy from everything but was hugging her parents like the nignt she'd tried to run away, but in Headquarters it was like the emotions had a party plus Shy had been DJing which impressed Disgust but she was so happy, being around Shy.

"Wow it looks like Riley had fun, you know?" Fear said seeing Joy nod.

She was remembering earlier how Riley had been dubious about going to the party and had almost stayed home but Joy had insisted they go.

Shy saw them going to the break room but Joy sighed because she knew they needed their test t

* * *

The next morning Riley was a bit cranky because she was tired from last night but humming something from when she was little which Joy could hear as it was Bing Bomg's song Riley was humming!

 _If only you could hear this Bing Bong, she does remember you even if she is too big to fit in the rocket._

Riley sat up stretching and yawning but got dressed wondering how she knew the song she was humming unaware she'd made it up when she was three years old.

Her Mom had made pancakes seeing Riley eating but she was hoping that things were okay.

Plus Disgust was drinking punch but she was liking being around Shy making Joy happy but she cared about Shy.

Plus she and him were going to the break room but they were sleepy plus wearing pyjamas, as Disgust was in a dark green night gown with stars like her normal dress but her hair was hanging around her pea green. Skinned face.

"Night sweetie, as tonight was fun and not just for Joy." Disgust said cuddling him.

Anger was stunned because he'd thought those two were kidding, but now it was true.


	20. Braids

**A/N**

 **Here's more and was inspired by Tomadahawk but it is cute.**

 **In this one, Riley and her emotions are cranky because of last night when she went to a party plus Shy helps Disgust out by braiding her hair.**

* * *

It was the next morning and Riley was pretty sleepy from the party but in Headquaryers the emotions were also sleepy but they were drinking coffee to keep themselves awake but plus Anger was on a pretty foul mood meaning he would blow his top, Sadness was feeling pretty droopy, Shy was seeing that Disgust wad annoyed about something.

He saw that her dark green hair was messy which wouldn't do but his fellow emotions were cranky and so was Riley but he underdtood leading Disgust into the break room

"Riley you sure you okay?" Jill asked her daughter.

"Yes Mom but it's okay, you know?" Riley told her.

She had to because she was on the Foghorns so she had to go tired or not, making her mother understand bit she would make her take an nap when she got back from practise which made her relax.

Joy yawned as they were helpingb their girl out which was good but Shy saw Disgust quiet but really annoyed, so was hugging her which was helping her out.

She was happy he was there because he cared about her making Joy understand seeing Anger getting ready to mock her and Shy so shot him a look.

Anger rolled his eyes at her, but he wouldn't be able to help it because he was protective of his siblings so felt scared in case Disgust got hurt or Shy broke her heart making him sigh drinking coffee but Shy would never hurt Disgust because he cared about her.

* * *

While Riley was at the ice rink skating which was keeping her awake, in the break room Disgust was annoyed because of her hair being messy but Shy knew what to do, by braiding her hair!

"Shy, you know what you're doing right?" Disgust asked.

"Yes, trust me sweetie." Shy told her..

She did but Shy was trying not to get excited holding strands of her dark green hair in his hands but humming as he was braiding but heard yawns from Disgust but it was cute.

"I bet you had good dreams, I bet?" Shy said.

Disgust nodded because she did have good dreams about them but she loved him but too shy to say which was ironic considering her boyfriend's job was to make Riley shy.

Shy was done but her eyes lit up happily seeing his work but Shy chuckled.

"Tnank you as you get me, unlike my other siblings." Disgust told him.

"I do, you know?" Shy said seeing her nod.

She smirked kidding his cheek but was giggling as they left but Joy was impressed by Tne new hair look her sister had going on but it was cute.

"Tnanks, Shy helped me out as usual like going to Fashion Island." Disgust told her making Joy sigh.


	21. Having A Blast

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories big thanks to Tomadahawk and SkylertheElfOwl for reviewing and they support Disgust/Shy**

 **In this one after doing homework, Riley is having some fun like trash hockey.**

 **I am very fixated with Onside Out right now, you have no idea.**

* * *

Riley was doing her homework but doing a book review for English class but in Headquaryers the emotions were curious since they liked seeing what their girl was doing making Joy understand because homework was important but Riley was reading A Midsummer Night's Dream, which was by Shakespare.

Disgust was curious seeing the book as it was about lovers and magical creatures bit in her mind, she imagined her and Shy in the story.

"Earth to Disgust, Earth is calling!" Anger said breaking her thoughts.

"Oh hey guys!" she said giggling making Anger surprised a smile was on her dark green lips.

"Don't go there okay?" Sadness said to him.

"She was thinking about her shy boy." Vear told her.

Joy saw that after a while, Riley was done with her homework bit could have some fun now big was playing trash hockey using her hockey stick giggling.

"Yeah she shoots, she scores!" Riley said to herself.

In Headquarters Joy and the emotions loved watching their girl whatever she was doing be it homework, hanging out with her friends or listening to whatever music she was into right now.

"Hey sweetie, you should get ready for bed since you have school in the morning." Jill told her daughter but Riley sighed.

"Okay Mom, bit I did my homework and was playing trash hockey." Riley told her seeing her Mom leave getting into pyjamas and reading a bit before sleeping like she did every night, but the emotions understood because they knew how it helped Riley relax.

After she put her book on her bedside table, Riley turned her hockey lamp off, the other emotions went into the break room, Joy and Shy were on dream duty.

Shy then gave Disgust a goodnight kiss before she went into the break room, making her giggle.

* * *

Joy and Shy were on dream duty tonight after Riley had fallen asleep but Shy had Disgust on his mind making Joy chuckle knowing that he liked her despite Anger mocking them, but Disgust always was there to help him out.

"Yeah I braided her hair the other day, plus we send each other little notes." Shy told her glowing.

"Hey you shouldn't be like Tnat, as you make Disgust happy." Joy said seeing him nod but he was hopeful humming to himself watching the dream unfold.

"I hope she doesn't have bad dreams, Disgust I mean." Shy told her.

"She'll be fine, she's tough." Joy assured him.

Sometimes she comforted her siblings especially Sadness but knew that Disgust was very tough but Shy was helping her.


	22. Starry Night

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories but hope that Tomadahawk enjoys plus some of this like the photos part was inured by what my family and I did today.**

 **In this one, Riley and her folks are having fun, Disgust and Shy watch the stars in the night sky.**

 **I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Riley and her parents were at the boardwalk but having fun since they loved being together plus it was Summer but Bill and Jill were taking photos because they loved documenting family life as Riley stuck out her tongue making Joy giggle in Headquaryers because it was like when their girl was little, making the other emotions happy.

"Atta girl, just like the old days!" Joy said making Sadness smile too.

"Yes, she looks happy, with her family." Shy said.

Joy agreed with him but saw her and her parents together which was sweet plus they were happy their girl was happy but Sadness smiled at the antics that was going on with Riley and her folks.

"Aw these photos are cute!" Bill told his wife and Riley seeing them agree as one of them was of Riley and her Mom together with Riley sticking her tongue out which had made her father chuckle.

"Yes you're still our little monkey, despite growing up." Bill told Riley making the twelve year old smirk at her dad.

"Yep but it's okay." Jill told her.

The girl nodded as they were eating corn dogs making Anger curious but Shy understood because things were fun but he and Disgust were holding hands making Anger mentally make fun of them but Joy rolled her eyes, hoping that he would leave them alone.

But Fear was anxious seeing a fun fair which meant roller coasters making him nervous in case Riley felt like trying them but it reminded Joy of Goofball Island her favourite island of Riley's personality making Sadness understand.

"Yeah, let's have fun!" Riley said as she and her parents were riding rides and playing games which the emotions were enjoying watching plus golden memory spheres rolled into Headquarters meaning an new core memory to power Family Island making them happy.

* * *

That night Riley was watching the stars in the night Sky which were very pretty as Disgust agreed like the glow in the dark stars in the girl's room seeing Shy beside her, which was romantic but both emotions were holding hands, making Joy smile because it was very cute plus Disgust deserved this.

Shy chuckled at this because he loved beingbaround Disgust but staring at her cherry lip stick but felt her kiss him making him giggle and her blush.

"Oh boy I so wanna tease them right now!" Anger said as Joy and Sadness glared at him.

"Wow the stars are just as beauitful, like the ones on Riley's room!" Disgust said to Shy making him nod as she kissed him after he made a wish on a shooting star that Riley had just seen.

"So what did he wish for, Joy?" Fear asked.

"I don't know, but it must involve Disgust." Sadness told him.

Disgust sighed as she hated her siblings butting in on this sweet moment between her and Shy because they didn't get it so was keeping her cool.

Joy could sense her annoyance but was leaving them be pulling her siblings into the break room.


	23. Shopping At Fashion Island

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories to those who reviewed.**

 **Ib this one while Riley and her friends are at an arcade Disgust and Shy are at Fashion Island.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Riley was at the arcade with her friends since she liked going there besides Tne mall but her friends were either playing fighting or shooting games which weren't her thing but a game caught her eye, Sugar Rush!

"Ooh that game looks fun, don't you think?" Joy said in Headquarters as she and her siblings were watching Riley as usual.

"Why can't we play a fighting game, get riled up?" Anger said crossing his arms.

"We can't let that happen, besides what she picked is good." Sadness said.

Joy nodded but she saw Riley put a quarter in the slot starting the game choosing a purple haired girl in a hooded top as her racer.

Riley was having fun unaware one of her friends was watching impressed but they were having fun as Joy wondered where Disgust and Shy went guessing they'd left Headquarters making Anger smirk and Fear anxious.

"Looks like we're gonna have another one of our talks, yet again." Joy said as her siblings sighed.

* * *

Later that next day Disgust and Shy snuck out of Headquarters to go to Fashion Island as that was like the best clothes store ever in the mind world and didn't care what Joy thought because she didn't know anything about style or fashion, but Shy loved going with her and carrying her bags.

There Disgust was trying on clothes among other things but wearing green sunglasses which made her look cool but wearing a scarf but wearing green fingerless gloves but Shy liked this on her as they were leaving the island getting back to Headquarters.

"Woah, nice look!" Anger said impressed.

Disgust grinned at that but saw Joy there as Disgust rolled her eyes at her knowing she was mad ignoring her while going to the break room with Shy following her, carrying bags making Anger chuckle but Fear anxious in case Disgust and Joy argued.

Sadness didn't blame Joy for being mad at Disgust because she always snuck out of Headquarters after hearing how she and Joy had a wild time outside of Headquarters so Disgust Lwys snuck out despite Noy getting mad, but Shy saw Joy walk out of the break room making hin worry if Disgust was okay.

He saw her stirring coffee but was feeling better seeing him here.

"She got mad at you, right?" Shy asked as she nodded.

He knew Disgust did her job bit she was fashionable plus her reaction to Fashion Island had first shown up was understandable so Joy should underdtand like how she had finally accepted Sadness so was hing she would understand his princess but was drinking coffee, letting her vent.

"Aw it's okay to be like that, my Proncess." Shy told her.

She blushed at this kissing him making him giggle


	24. Deciding To Get Married

**A/N**

 **Here's more but stunned that so many people are enjoying these plus Tomadahawk just saw Inside Out but I know he enjoys these and loves Disgust.**

 **In this one Disgust and Shy are getting married which stuns the other e options but they understand**

* * *

"Wait, you're getting married and to Shy?" Joy asked Disgust as she nodded but Sny had proposed to her a few nights ago but hadn't told the others yet because they would freak but Anger was loving this.

"Yes so what Joy?" Disgust asked.

"This should be fun, you and Shy getting married." Anger told her.

Joy was stunned by this because Disgust was her sister but knew she would put up a fight so sighed but Sadness hugged them making Shy smile.

Maybe this could work because he and Disgust loved each other very much even if Joy didn't get it kissing Disgust mamimg her giggle.

Anger sighed walking into the break room mamimg Joy sigh

* * *

Shy saw Disgust changing into her night gown and green slipper socks because Riley had gone to sleep and Joy and Sadness were on dream duty but Sadness was reading while Joy was manning the console, but she didn't mind Sadness touching the console because Riley needed her too.

She then felt Sadness hug her because she knew she was stunned by Disgust and Shy getting married but Shy made Disgust happy which made Joy happy but she hoped this would not ruin things but knew that Disgust wouldn't let them down, seeing Sadness Nod.

"She won't because she cares about Riley, you know?" Sadness said as Joy agreed.

That night in the break room, Shy was cuddling Disgust but it was helping her relax which was a good thing but hoped the others would understand


	25. Sweet Tooth

**A/N**

 **Here's more but thanks to Tomafahawk for reviewing plus having Chinese takeout inspired some of this one.**

 **In this one wedding preparations are happening but Joy is trying to take charge as usual.**

 **Plus the others discover Anger has a sweet tooth which surprises them.**

* * *

Disgust was very excited about the upcoming wedding but she and Shy were planning the wedding but Joy was trying to take control once again which irked Disgust because this was her and Shy's wedding, not hers makimg Anger chuckle at this.

"Yes Joy, it is their wedding." Sadness told Joy.

"But I want to help, you know?" Joy replied.

"No thank you Joy!" Disgust said as Anger smirked.

He knew the wedding was going to be different since they'd seen Riley and her parents at a wedding fair which had given Disgust ideas.

Sny chuckled because he was looking forward to what ideas she had in mind.

* * *

"Mm this takeout is good don't you think?" Disgust asked Shy.

They had ordered take out from a Chinese place in Imagination Land which Joy guessed Disgust did a lot like A ger with the bakeries there, always eating sweet treats from there.

Joy sawAnger pigging out on cake mamimg her giggle because it was cute plus Anger had frosting all over his face mamimg Sadness smile too because it was cute.

"He always does this, when he thinks he's a,one." Disgust said eating noodles.

Shy had an idea seeing the fortune cookies wondering if Anger would like them hearing eating noises from the break room but Anger looked scared seeing him.

"You got a problem with this?" Anger asked seeing Shy drop the fortune cookies but Anger was curious opening one reading the fortune but liking the cookies wondering if Disgust and Shy had more.


	26. Of Anger And Doughnuts

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the one shots but hope Tomadahawk likes.**

 **In this one Riley and her emotions visit London but Anger discovers Krispy Kreme doughnuts**

* * *

Riley and her parents were in London visiting family but she was enjoying it and how things were different from things back home so she loved pointing them out which made her parents smile that she was taking things in, and in Headquarters so we're the emotions.

"London is very poised and regal, compared to back home." Joy said as she was driving Riley right now but her Siblijgs were watching and enjoying what the girl was seeing, hearing, smelling and touching.

Disgust was curious seeing a poster for Wicked staring at Elphaba's and her green skin. Mamimg Shy understand but he loved seeing her happy.

"This London place is amazing, don't you think?" Shy said to her seeing her nod because she loved when Riley went somewhere new so glad this summer, the girl hadn't went to summer camp.

Right now Riley was eating a Krispy Kreme doughnut which she was enjoying plus Anger was too because Riley had made a Krispy Kreme in Imagination Land so the hot headed emotion either went there or ordered them via phone.

Disgust was seeing Anger drool making her sigh.

"Use a towel!" she said as Joy chuckled.

She knew they went for check ups but Anger scared the doctor with his temper and his fire hair but he was chowing down on doughnuts as bedtime snacks but she knew he put on weight but sighed.

"Somebody's shipment of treats came, from Imagination Land." Fear said to Joy.

She could see Anger excited but out of breath making Shy underdtand seeing him going to the break room.

* * *

Later that night while the other emotions and Riley were asleep, Disgust and Shy were awake in the break room but in pyjamas but thinkimg plus seeing things had made Disgust excited but was excited about their wedding making Shy chuckle softly looking at Disgust who had a mud mask on her face, which sometimes scared Snger thinmimg she looked scary wearing that stuff, but he didn't get it.

"You look adorable, my lady." Shy said.

Disgust blushed as she knew this was true but was lying beside him in bed.

Anger was chewing on his pillow since he was dreaming about doughnuts and sweet things which Joy was surprised by and used it to keep him happy bit Disgust chuckled at this.

The wedding was in a few days but in a church in Imagination Land but Anger had asked if there would be doughnuts at the party making Shy chuckle.

"We'll see as they keep your grumpy butt in bay." he told him.

Joy giggled at what he'd just said but Anger was eating doughnuts making Disgust curious but saw frosting on his shirt but he patted a full belly happily.


	27. Getting Ready For Marriage

A/N

Here's more of the one shots but hope Tomadahawk likes plus thanks to those who have reviewed recently because it means a lot.

It's the night before Disgust and Shy's wedding but they are excited a,ong with the other emotions

* * *

It was a few nights later and it was the night before Disgust and Shy's wedding and Disgust and Shy were back from Imagination Land as they'd had fun since they had celebrated alone but going to the break room after entering Headquarters through the door they'd made that they could get through which Disgust had made Anger create, by riling him into extreme rage.

Joy was relieved seeing them because Riley was about to go to sleep wondering what they'd been up to.

"We were celebrating, about tomorrow." Shy said.

* * *

The next morning both Disgust and Shy were up early but having breakfast together but knew in a few hours later they would be husband and wife which was exacting but scary so we're ready for this, plus Disgust had braided her hair knowing how Shy loved that.

"Yes, but things will be okay." she told him.

He nodded but after that, they were getting ready for the wedding sijce Disgust was wearing a dark green wedding dress while Shy was wearing a dark pink tuxedo with tails which made Disgust happy.

"You look so very handsome you know?" Disgust said making him chuckle because it was true making Shy blush and glow making Disgust giggle leaving for the church knowing her siblings would meet them there.

The other emotions were getting dressed but Anger sighed ripping his pants making Joy giggle knowing it was all those doughnuts he ate as a glare couldn't stop her from giggling as Fear and Sadness smiled seeing Anger get in the bigger pants.

He was hugging his doughnut cushion or Mr Sprinkles as he called it knowing Fear would tease him about it sighing finally dressed.

"C'mon Anger, we gotta go!" Joy yelled.

He left the break room after that but hoped things would go okay.


	28. Wedding

**A/N**

 **Here's more and know people who have been reading this series were looking forward to the wedding so hope that Tomadahawk and the others who read the series enjoy.**

 **In this one, Disgust and Shy finally get married plus they get married by the other emotions like in Big Bang Theory when Bernadette and Howard got married where Sheldon and The others married them.**

* * *

The emotions were now in a church in Imagination Land but Joy, Anger, Fear and Sadness were the vicars marrying Disgust and Shy which stunned both Disgust and Shy because they were not expecting this, but Sadness was tearing up because it was beauitful, plus it was in her nature.

"By the power vested in us and the mind world, we now pronounce you husband and wife." the other emotions said seeing Disgust kiss Shy making them happy.

Plus they were having a party at Headquarters which impressed Disgust and Shy.

"Anger, you're getting frosting all over your face!" Joy said giggling seeing him hyper which surprised them.

Disgust and Shy were having their first dance as husband and wife but Disgust was seeing that Shy was trying not to step on her toes making her giggle.

"Hey, it's okay." she said.

Shy chuckled as they were dancing while Anger was stuffing his face.

* * *

That night Disgust and Shy were in the same bed on their first night as husband and wife enjoying it but Disgust saw her siblings asleep like Sadness holding a book in her arms, Joy wearing a face mask, Fear out like a light and Anger snoring loudly cuddling Mr Sprinkles, his beloved plush doughnut.

Disgust knew things would be okay but wondered what the next. Ove was but they would figure it out but later that early morning Anger was going to the bathroom because he needed to go pee but his night shirt rode up, revealing his belly.


	29. A Big Surprise

**A/N**

 **Here's more and hope people enjoy it, especially Tomadahawk as we talked about this earlier ut it is very cute.**

In this one, something very special is happening to Disgust and Sny is ery happy but Disgust is worried how the others will take it, but the others will understand.

* * *

It was a month and a half after they had gotten married but Shy sensed. That Disgust was coming down with something or acting unlike herself like her moods, being sick every morning among other things mamimg Shy worry but Joy understood knowing something was wrong.

"Maybe you guys should see the doctor, as he might help." Joy told them.

"I guess but I hope nothing is wrong." Shy told her.

She hoped that nothing was wrong with her because Riley needed her but Shy guessed that something special was happening but wasn't sure until the doctor confirmed it, as they were leaving.

"Joy are you worried, about Disgust?" Sadness asked as she nodded.

* * *

"I'm pregnant, and Shy and I are going to be parents?" Disgust asked the doctor as she nodded after performing tests on her mamimg Shy happy missing her.

"Yep, you should be happy and not sad about this." he told her.

It was more how Joy and the others would react that bothered the green skinned female emotion more than that as Shy understood.

"Hey you don't worry as they'll be happy too for us." Shy assured her missing her tummy where the growing baby or babies were because it was like kissing it.

Disgust giggled at that because it was very sweet but knew things would get good but knew she would get as big asa house knowing Angerwouldtease her about that mamimg Sny sigh but they were going back to Headquarters seeing Joy relieved but was stunned after Disgust told them.

"Great, Headquarters is gonna get more full!" Anger said.

The others gave him glares especially Shy because what Disgust would be going through was huge, so she needed their support not scorn.


	30. Hormones

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories and thanks to Tomadahawk and the others who reviewed because it means a lot plus talking to Tomadahawk gave me ideas**

 **In this one, Shy is helping Disgust with being pregnant but the others are finding it a little hard plus Anger and Sadness kind of bond.**

* * *

"How's my sweet wife, and our growing babies doing today?" Shy asked Disgust the next morning after he found out he was going to be a father and the other emotions learnt two new additions would be joining them.

"Okay, bit really hungry, to the point where I could eat a bear." Disgust said.

"Okay then, I can handle that!" Shy said seeing doughnuts despite tnem being Anger's taking some as Disgust ate getting excited and giggly which surprised him but it was hormones.

But Anger found Sadness by herself reading which was odd since Joy appreciated her talent after that adventure they'd had so was wondering what was going on.

"Oh hey Anger, are you okay?" Sadness asked.

"Yes, but wondered why you're by yourself because Joy underdtands what you bring to Riley now." he told her.

"Yes, but sometimes I just need to be ." Sadness told him.

Anger sighed because that kind of made him feel bad for her because she was very sweet and shy but loved books hearing eating sounds seeing that Disgust was eating his doughnut stash.

Joy saw what was going on but stopped him before he lost his temper.

"It's not her fault Anger, she's just going through this so you have to take it easy on her okay?" Joy told him.

"Fine, but excuse me." Anger said as he needed to go get more but Sadness sighed seeing him whip out a phone ordering doughnuts as she understood.

* * *

Riley was doing homework but done which meant fun time as she was listening to music and dancing around but in Headquarters the others were watching their girl have fun but Disgust was taking an nap because being pregnant made her sleepy and more snippy sometimes and displaying other tempers, which surprised her siblings.

"C'mon it's not her fault, she's pregnant." Joy said since they had learnt about babies from Health class plus there had been an assignment where Riley and Zeke played parents for a week which had given Disgust and Shy pointers as Disgust's dress had ripped making Anger chuckle.

"Anger!" Shy said which surprised Joy and the others.

"It's okay Shy, I just need bigger clothes." Disgust told him.

Sadness sighed but hoped things would cool down after a while but she hoped Anger was okay since for some weird reason, she seemed to calm him which even Joy had been stunned by so was hoping it was good, hoping Disgust was okay because her hormones were all over the place from being pregnant or eating for three.

"Maybe you should go to Fashion Island, get Disgust some bigger dresses." Joy told Shy.

Shy nodded as he saw his wife by herself but felt her babies awake which was making her smile and made Shy happy too.


	31. Bonding

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories but hope Tomadahawk and everybody else who reads and reviews them enjoys.**

 **Disgust and Shy are at a check up but Anger and Sadness are bonding more over tea.**

* * *

Shy giggled as he was blowing on Disgust's belly because he guessed the babies inside loved it but Disgust was loving it too knowing that Joy would be stunned if she or the others saw but to Disgust it was cute along with him licking it since she was in a maxi night dress which was green, since Shy had went to Fashion Island and gotten her bigger clothes but they were going to a check up tomorrow.

Shy was singing to the growing babies as they seemed to like it which made Disgust giggle and yawn because she was tired making him understand seeing her go to bed, making him understand seeing Anger and Sadness drinking tea together as Fear was surprised by how calm the hot head was being.

"Yes, I'm drinking tea so what?" Anger said.

"Nothing!" Fear said as he saw Riley get ready for bed so Anger and Sadness would do dream duty tonight which surprised Joy thinking something was going on they weren't telling her.

"Relax, nothing's going on." Anger said as Sadness nodded.

Joy sighed going to the break room hearing loud snoring from Disgust and Shy's bed knowing why Anger and Sadness had wanted to do dream duty tonight, to get away from Disgust snoring.

"So, when do you want to tell them about us?" Sadness asked softly.

"Soon, but right now they're going nuts over the impending babies." Anger replied drinking tea.

"Yes but things will be fun, plus we can help them." Sadness told him.

Anger rolled his eyes at this because he wouldn't be good with kids so knew Disgust and Shy's kids would hate him making Sadness frown.

"You don't know that, until they come." Sadness said.

"Well they're taking their sweet time!" Anger replied.

Sadness understood but she was explaining that these things took time like all good things making him understand hoping things would be okay.

* * *

At the Mind World Hospital a doctor was doing an ultrasound on the babies but seemed pleased with how the babies were doing which relieved both Disgust and Shy but knew Disgust would be fine hoping when the babies came that she would be okay making Shy understand knowing the others would help when the babies came, hoping Anger would keep his cool.

Shy chuckled knowing the hot headed male was hanging out more with Sadness which made him and the others curious so guessed she was helping him out.

"Hmm you have a point sweetie, but the others can help." Disgust told Shy.

Later they were having pizza which was broccoli free since Shy knew Disgust hated that vert aon vegetable ever since Riley was little.

"Don't worry, the babies won't like broccoli." Shy assured her.

"I hope so, as I worry about them and they're not even here yet." Disgust said drinking soda but it was good because Shy knew that she was worried about being a Mom but she had what it took.


	32. New Additions

**A/N**

 **Here's more and hope Tomadahawk, SkylertheElfOwl with others enjoy because this one is sweet but set in December.**

 **While Riley is excited about the ho,I days, Disgust and Shy's kids arrive which is the Pervect gift for the emotion family.**

 **I hope you guys like.**

* * *

A few months had passed which meant December was here and so was Christmas which made Riley very happy because back in Minnosota she and her parents would skate on the lake once it froze over bit in Headquarters the other emotions were anxiously awaiting Tne arrival of Disgust and Shy's kids who were coming any day now so Joy was impatiently waiting, but Disgust was feeling pain as water broke making them happy.

"Oh boy, Tney're coming!" Shy yelled excited.

"Shy sweetie, I'll be fine." Disgust said.

They were getting her to the Mind World Hospital but Joy saw that Shy was quiet as Joy understood but saw Anger hug Sadness which surprised her guessing they liked each other making Sadness blush.

"Hey right now Disgust and Shy need us, we can talk about that stuff later." Anger responded.

Sny smiled knowing whatever Sadness was doing with Anger, it was working since he was keeping his cool.

"Are you anxious about being a father?" Fear asked since Joy had went back to Headquaryers but Shy was explaining he was excited of sorts to be a father plus he and Disgust could help them.

Sadness understood as she knew that Anger was nervous because he wasn't very good around kids but it would be okay.

* * *

Hours later the sounds of crying excited Joy, Anger, Fear and Sadness as they entered the room seeing two baby emotions in Disgust's arms and one was male but green like Disgust but the girl was pink like Shy, which made the others smile at this.

"Aw they're adorable Disgust!" Joy told Disgust as she blushed.

Shy was holding the girl but she smiled at him but the boy smiled at Disgust since she was ho,ding him in her arms but the other emotions found tnem cute knowing this was the best gift ever.

"They can come home to Headquarters, in a few days." Disgust heard the nurse say.

"We need to name them, you know?" Sadness told them.

Shy nodded but knew things were getting good but hoped that his and Disgust's kids would grow up well.

"We'll be back in a few days with the kids, just get back to Headquarters okay?" Disgust said seeing Anger, Gear and Sadness leave but Shy was happy being with his wife and kids.


	33. Good To Be Home

**A/N**

 **Here's more and thanks to Tomadahawk and everybody else who has been reading.**

 **In this one, the other emotions are getting used to Disgust and Shy's new babies but Anger is having trouble getting adjusted to the babies.**

* * *

It was a few days later as both Disgust and Shy were going home to Headquarters with their babies Gust and rystal hoping that the other emotions could handle them especially Anger because he was hot headed sometimes but maybe Sadness would help him cool down if the babies did upset him, arriving at Headquarters seeing Joy excited but Disgust smirked

"Yes their names are Crystal and Gust but I hope you guys can handle them being here, you know?" Disgust said.

"Aw it's fine, plus Sadness has this calming effect on Anger." Joy told her.

This made Disgust a bit better but had a feeling those two were becoming a couple but she and Shy were stunned seeing a crib for their babies putting them in which was adorable so they were asleep making Joy smile because they were cute.

"Aww they're so cute, and they look like you and Shy." Sadness told Disgust.

"Thanks, because they were worth the craziness." Disgust told her.

Anger frowned seeing the babies because he knew they wouldn't like him making Sadness understand going after him finding him in Headquarters but seeing Riley get ready for bed.

"Hey it'll be okay but we can hang out." Sadness told him hugging him.

"I guess, but babies cry, among other things." Anger told her.

Sadness understood his anxiety knowing he could be gentle at times when he wasn't blowing his top which made her relieved when he was calm.

Anger understood but was eating doughnuts making her happy but she was eating some.

* * *

Later that early morning Disgust and Shy were tending to their babies as they were needing to be fed so Disgust was feeding them milk because they needed it, as they were very cute seeing Anger and Sadness on dream duty because they weren't used to babies in Headquarters making Shy understand.

"It's okay guys, they'll grow out of it." he told them.

"I hope so, because they're gonna grow out of it." he told them.

"I'm more worried about what happens, if they upset Anger?" Disgust heard him say mamimg him relax feeding Crystal his daughter but Disgust was holding her son Gust mamimg them happy because they loved their little ones, since Tbey had been born a few days ago.

Joy was watching them but she thought them being parents were very sweet because Disgust was a good mother to her babies and Shy a good father hearing Disgust singing to them which made her smile.


	34. Searching For Sprinkles

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories but hope people like Tomadahawk enjoy because I like writing them.**

 **In this one, it's the first night at Headquarters with Crystal and Gust, Disgust and Shy's babies but Anger is worried because he can't find Mr Sprinkles his beloved plush doughnut but it's very cute but Disgust's kids find it much to their parents's worry.**

 **I hope fellow Emotists enjoy the antics**

* * *

"Mmm, sweet doughnuts!" Anger said as he was in the break room while the others were sleeping along with Disgust her kids and Shy her husband but the hot head was a huge fan of Krispy Kreme so didn't care if Disgust and Shy's kids were awake as long as nobody touched his doughnuts.

Joy and the others understood that it kept him happy along with his plush doughnut Mr Sprinkles that he slept with at night, even though he hid it from them.

He was going to sleep but cuddling Mr Sprinkles, going to sleep as Shy saw thinking it was adorable because he guessed that the hot headed emotion needed help to sleep, seeing him cuddle it.

Disgust was feeding both Crystal and Gust but being parents was a good thing humming a lullaby seeing both infant emotions settle down, kissing their heads.

That early morning while both Crystal and Gust were awake before their parents, they found Mr Sprinkles cuddling the plush doughnut playing with it.

* * *

Later that morning Anger was frantically searching for something as Sadness knew that he was looking for Mr Sprinkles which she knew about and if they didn't find it, Anger would be very mad making the other emotions wonder what was going on, but Disgust saw that Crystal and Gust had Mr Sprinkles which made her sigh, knowing Anger would get very mad at them to the point where his fire hair might come out.

"I know you guys like it but it's uncle Anger's plus he doesn't like to share, like his doughnuts." Shy said taking the plush doughnut from them.

Joy heard both infant emotions cry wondering what was wrong hearing Disgust explain making her understand since Anger might explode with rage if he knew they'd been playing with Mr Sprinkles.

"Hey, where did you find him?" Anger asked.

Disgust and Shy exchanged a look hoping Anger wouldn't be mad if they told him as they saw Sadness say she'd found it seeing him kiss her astounding the others.

"What's the big deal, that she did that?" Anger

"Nothing, but it's unlike you." Fear said.

Sadness blushed after Anger had kissed her making Joy smirk knowing how those two were becoming closer making Disgust understand seeing Crystal and Gust needing attention like their diapers.


	35. Feeling A Little Sad

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories and thanks to Tomadahawk and the others who read and reviewed like SkylertheElfOwl.**

 **In this one, Anger accidentally scares Crystal and Gust while he and the other emotions are helping Riley with hockey.**

* * *

Riley was with her friends at the ice rink since it was Saturday but she was hockey practice and in Headquarters the emotions were watching or helping Riley with it especially Anger who was getting excited but Gust and Crystal started crying, making Disgust worry because she and Shy were trying to keep them calm, making Sadness understand because it was okay to cry.

"Aw it's okay sweeties, Uncle Anger didn't mind it." Disgust said holding Crystal in her arms while Shy was holding Gust cuddling them going to the break room.

"Stupid babies, crying!" Anger muttered making Sadness feel bad for him.

"It was just an accident, but Disgust and Shy will know what to do." Joy told him.

Anger saw that hockey was over but peeked into the break room seeing Disgust take care of her and Shy's kids seeing they were beginning to calm down, plus she'd been singing to them which was sweet because he and the others had never heard Disgust sing before.

Shy was understanding but happy that the kids were calm hoping that things were okay in Headquarters seeing Anger slumped but Sadness was with him.

* * *

Later that day Anger was in the break room drinking coffee and eating doughnuts because he knew Disgust was probably mad at him for making Crystal and Gust cry since he could hear both Disgust and Shy singing to their kids, but Sadness knew it was cute knowing Anger was feeling bad about that.

"I know you feel bad about it, but it was just an accident and pretty sure Disgust is okay about it." Sadness told him patting his shoulder.

"Maybe but you know how Disgust is!" Anger said.

Sadness understood seeing him leave but Disgust wondered what was going on as the turtleneck wearing female explained.

"I'm not mad at him, plus babies get like that like when Riley was born." Disgust told her making her understand going to find Anger seeing him with the others at the console.

Disgust nodded after she and Shy had put their kids down for an nap making Anger understand but happy that things were okay now, because he wasn't good with kids hoping that Sadness wouldn't want kids.


	36. Watching Baby Emotions

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories but thanks to those who reviewed.**

 **In this one, Anger and Sadness are watching Disgust and Shy's kids while Disgust and Shy are out for a bit but Joy and Fear help out.**

* * *

"Wait, why do Sadness and I have to watch your kids?" Anger asked Disgust as she and Shy were going to have fun especially at Fashion Island but Joy was staying with them at Headquarters, Fear too.

"Because you need to bond with them and we need sitters." Disgust told him using her lipstick while Shy was playing with Crystal and Gust to get them settled before he and Disgust left.

"Just don't blow your top, it might scare them." Shy said to Anger.

The hot headed emotion sighed folding his arms but Joy knew that she could help out, which Disgust and Shy were counting on it.

After Disgust and Shy left, both Crystal and Gust started crying which Sadness understood letting them cry because after that, they would feel better.

"Geez make them stop!" Anger yelled as his flame came out.

Crystal and Gust started laughing and clapping their hands which stunned Joy that they liked Anger wondering what Disgust would say, if she saw this seeing Sadness calm him down.

"Wow how knew that Anger's fire was good for something, despite roasting marshmallows?" Joy said seeing Sadness nod because she loved Anger.

* * *

"Here comes the tickle monster, guys!" Joy said tickling both Crystal and Gust as both infant emotions giggled at Joy which made Sadness smile because it was cute.

"Aww Tney look so happy, now they're feeling better." Sadness told Anger.

Anger nodded but felt Gust tug at his trouser he, which stunned him making Joy chuckle throwing marshmallows at Anger, making him irked but his flame came out.

Fear hid behind Joy but saw Crystal and Gust giggle and clap their little hands at this but Sadness used Tne fire extinguisher putting it out making Joy relieved.

"Wow, what's going on?" Disgust asked as she and Shy were back.

"Nothing much, but they were playing with Anger." Joy told her making her surprised.

"Really?" Shy asked curious.

"Yes, they like him getting mad, and his fire." Sadness said making Disgust smile because she knew it was good to let Anger and Sadness watch their kids.

Disgust was feeding both Crystal and Gust seeing both infant emotions seeing them happy because she'd missed them while at Fashion Island so hoped that they were okay humming a lullaby they liked.


	37. A Fun Time

**A/N**

 **Here's more of Tne stories but hope you guys like, especially Tomadahawk since he and the others who read enjoy.**

 **In this one, Riley and her emotions go to a fun fair that is coming to town.**

 **I hope you guys like plus Inside Out has been doing really well in box office.**

* * *

It was the night that the fun fair was in town but Riley was excited about it because she had been excited but had been talking about it all week to her parents so in Headquarters Joy and the other emotions knew tonight was going to be fun, since she was going with her friends especially Zeke plus she had money from doing her chores.

"I hope we don't have to ride anything scary!" Fear said as Anger rolled his eyes at him.

"She's twelve genius, she might want to try things like roller coasters!" Anger yelled.

"Yes but we know our girl, Anger." Joy told him.

Disgust nodded as she and Shy knew that it would be fun plus knew Riley might have a few sweet treats at the fun fair since she'd eaten her dinner, vegetables included so it was okay.

"Bye guys!" Riley said to her parents as she was leaving with her friends after checking with her parents that it was okay.

"What do you guys want to do first?" Zeke asked.

"Maybe a roller coaster, dude!" one of the boys said to him.

In Headquaryers, Riley's emotions were curious but anxious in case Riley got scared or threw up after it but they were enjoying the ride along with Riley which stunned Fear, but they and Riley were having fun riding rides among other things.

Riley was eating cotton candy bit it made Joy think of Bing Bong because he had smelt of cotton candy wondering if that was why knowing their girl kind of had a sweet tooth like Anger with doughnuts.

Joy saw golden memory spheres roll into Headquarters powering Friendship Island which made the emotions happy, plus Disgust and Shy's kids were mesmerised by it.

* * *

Later that night while Riley was asleep Joy and Sadness were on dream duty but some of the dteams were about what Riley had done at the fun fair but was excited watching them so was happy enjoying the dreams that Dream Productions had created based off Riley's day so they were great dreams.

"Aw, they're great ones as usual." Sadness said.

Joy nodded in reply but saw Disgust and Shy tending to their babies see"Shut ing Anger there in his night shirt holding Mr Sprinkles in his arms.

"Shut those kids up, will you?" he said to them.

"Anger, they can't help it!" Joy said to him.

Seeing him flame up made both Crystal and Gust happy and clap their hands making Disgust sigh knowing that it took Anger to flame up to get her and Shy's babies to stop crying.


	38. Dealing With A Sore Ear

**A/N**

 **Here's more of Tne stories and hope people enjoy like Tomadahawk since we were talking earlier.**

 **Riley has a bad ear infection nd Tne emotions are trying to help her.**

* * *

Riley was feeling pain in her ear as she was having an ear infection but she didn't want to tell her parents because she didn't want to bother them because she thought it would go away and in Headquaryers the emotions were worrying about their girl because Tney could sense the intense pain.

"We have to tell Mom and dad right away, Joy!" Disgust said as her siblings agreed.

"I guess you're right guys, but I hate seeing our girl like this." Joy told them.

Jill was phoning the doctor after Riley had told her about her ear hurting but Riley was scared because Fear was at the console.

Joy and the others were watching the doctor bit understood that Riley had an ear infection so was prescribing medicine but they would try to make her happy which would be hard.

Sadness knew that Riley would feel better after a while and taking her medicine which the doctor had given her making Joy and the other emotions understand because they cared about her a lot wondering why she hadn

* * *

Later that day after going to the doctor Riley was feeling miserable and taking her medicine but her emotions felt bad for her because they hated seeing her sad or upset but Joy would know what to do making the other emotions understand, seeing Riley lie down on her bed because she thought sleep might help her feel better.

"Let's hope Dream Productions doesn't give her bad dreams, because the kid is in agony." Anger told them.

Joy saw that Riley might have bad dreams or weird ones because she was sick using the memory from the other day, when she and her friends had went to the fun fair turning it into a dream like Riley's first night in Tne house.

They understood but hoped that Riley would feel better in the morning so hoped that her ear would get better because then she would be happy again like when she got settled into the new house but the others agreed.


	39. Running Late

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories but this one was inspired by a reviewer having breakfast and talking about breakfast being an important meal of the day inspired this one.**

 **In this one, Riley wakes up and is running late so she has to skip breakfast which worries her emotions because they want her to be focused at school.**

* * *

It was late morning which Riley got worried about getting dressed in a rush into her yellow top and black trousers along with sneakers and grabbed her backpack which made her Mom understand because she was running late, giving the girl lunch money.

"Thanks Mom, gotta go!" Riley said leaving the house.

In Headquarters the emotions were worried because Riley had skipped breakfast just because she was running late for school knowing breakfast was the most important meal of the day.

"Is she crazy, skipping breakfast?" Anger said making Joy understand.

"She's running late, she doesn't want to be tardy." Disgust said making Joy nod because they cared about their girl.

Riley was relieved making it to homeroom before the bell so she wasn't that late sitting at her desk seeing her friends there.

"You okay, how come you were in a hurry?" one of her friends asked.

"I woke up late, so was rushing so I wouldn't be late." Riley admitted truthfully They which made her emotions happy because they cared about her.

They were keeping her focused in class but her energy was beginning to dip especially in gym class which was before lunch so thankfully the bell rang meaning lunchtime making Riley happy going to the lunchroom.

* * *

Joy and the other emotions were happy the lunch bell had rang because Riley was pretty hungry plus because of skipping breakfast, she had been unfocused so they hoped that lunch would put Riley back on track before somebody noticed.

"That's good she's eating lunch, because she was dropping in energy before the bell went." Joy told her siblings making them nod because they cared about Riley.

"I'm pretty sure the gym teacher noticed, since the kid does her best even in hockey." Anger said making Shy smile that the hothead of their family was being so proud of Riley.

"Now she'll perform better in class, since she's eaten lunch." Joy said as Sadness nodded in agreement but Anger was helping with Disgust and Shy's kids since they thought he was Tneir favourite uncle, especially when his fire hair came out but had chopsticks up his nose because he was helping change Crystal and Gust's diapers.

"Geez these kids make a lot of Doo-doo!"Anger to,d Disgust.

"Teal mature, Anger." Disgust said putting fresh diapers on her kids seeing them happier.

Joy was trying not to giggle at the fact Anger had chopsticks up his nose.

"Not one word guys!" Amher said removing them.


	40. Dream A Little Dream

**A/N**

 **He-he the first part of this one is me letting my imagination run wild imagining what if Tne emotions turned into little kids and Shy had to watch them?**

 **Don't worry, it's just a dream Shy is having but it is very cute and tempting me to make a story out of this one.**

 **I hope Tne reviewers enjoy especially Tomadahawk**

* * *

Shy was curious seeing his siblings acting weird like little kids which was funny because they were sticking their tongues out and colouring or running around but glowing like Tney were growing down in age plus Anger had puppy fat!

"Hey what's going on, is this some weird dream?" Shy asked.

"Who's that guy, is he our teacher or our daddy?" Sadness asked.

Shy saw that his siblings had grown down into five year olds but he was in awe especially at his wife whose hair was in plaits.

"Riley's in big trouble, if you guys are like this." Shy said.

"Who's Riley?" little Joy asked making Shy sigh.

"Never mind, but we're gonna have fun." Shy said.

The little emotions were curious but little Anger was eating doughnuts like he normally did making Shy sigh seeing the little hot head mad at Fear wanting some to the point where his fire hair came out, scaring little Vear hiding behind Joy.

"Let's just go play somewhere else, okay?" Joy told him.

Disgust was playing with dolls while Sadness was reading but Shy was working the console so Riley woukdn't get in trouble but hoped things would get back to normal soon seeing the little emotions drinking juice and having snacks, but Shy saw they were getting tired guessing it was nap time now.

Shy started singing to tnem as Tney drifted off into sleep but Shy was feeling sleepy too but saw little Anger grumpy because little Fear had an accident in his bed.

"Eww, he stinky!" Disgust said wrinkling her nose making Shy smile at her.

"It's okay sweetie, plus some kids have accidents." Shy said taking care of it making Disgust happier.

* * *

Later the next day Shy was awake seeing his siblings were normal guessing them being five years old had been some crazy dream he'd had but Disgust wondered what was on his mind.

"You would not believe this dream I had, because in it you guys turned into little kids, and I had to take care of you guys." Shy told her.

"Wow, I bet you took good care of us right?" Disgust said.

"Yes and at first in Tne dream you guys turning into kids was weird but it got cute plus you had braids." Shy told her making her giggle.

"Wait, how did we become little kids in your dream?" Joy asked.

"You guys were acting unlike yourselves like five year olds like sticking out your tongues and talking like kids plus you guys grew down into little kids plus Anger was a chubby kid." Shy said seeing Anger curious and amused tnat little Gear wet Tne bed.


	41. Beach Fun

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories but thanks to those who reviewed.**

 **In this one, Riley is having fun at the beach with her friends and a cookout with her parents.**

* * *

It was the weekend and Riley and her parents were at the beach but Bill and Jill were enjoying the sun whiley was with her friends swimming and having fun but in her mind her emotions were happy that she was having fun and being with her friends, because they loved when she was happy.

"She looks really happy, being with her friends, which is good." Joy told the others.

"Yes but let's hope nothing gets in her ears." Sadness told her.

"Sadness!" Anger said as they glared at him.

"She can't help it, remember?" Joy told him.

"Sorry Joy, but I get why she was negative." Disgust said.

They nodded as they cared about Riley plus with her getting over an ear infection, they were afraid of her getting water in her ears.

"She'll be careful, I know it." Joy told them seeing golden memory spheres roll into Headquarters powering both Family and Friendship Islands which made tnem very happy.

Riley and her friends were enjoying a picnic lunch that Riley's parents had brought with them when Tney brought them to the beach..

* * *

Later the Anderson family were having a cookout but Anger was watching but fixated with Tne fire on the grill because it was like his fire hair when he got really mad making Joy sigh at her git headed brother, like when Riley had did that projevt on volcanoes but it was okay.

"Mmm, it smells good!" Riley said as Bill smiled at this.

Bill smiled at this because he loved using the grill especially during summer.

Riley and her parents were eating and enjoying the food but it was creating good memories for tnem.

"Mmm what Riley's dad made, tastes really good!" Joy told them.


	42. Getting Riley Ready

**A/N**

 **Here's more but hope Tomadahawk likes plus surprised people are enjoying the other story for Inside Out, Little Emotions.**

 **In this one it's the night before Riley goes back to school and Joy is being bossy as usual**

* * *

Riley was excited about going back to school after summer break but she could have fun with her friends at school but she was getting ready for bed since it was the night before school started again and in Headquarters Joy was getting the others organised, so Riley would have a good first day back at school.

"Hey just relax Joy, things will be fine." Shy heard Anger say.

He'd heard from Disgust how Joy got like this but saw the others explain to Joy that things would be okay plus Riley had just fallen asleep.

"Joy things will be okay, remember?" Disgust told Joy.

"I know but it's our job to take care of Riley!" Joy said.

"Things will be fine, like Disgust said." Shy told her.

* * *

Disgust was tending to Crystal and Gust with Shy plus Anger was with tnem in the break room but that was because he was having a sweet snack but both Crystal and Gust were crawling over to him, making the hot head surprised.

He knew the others thought he was grumpy and a angry all the time but there must be something Disgust and Shy's kids liked about him, to be around him eating doughnuts picking Gust up who was playing with his tie which was making Anger chuckle stunning Disgust.

"Woah he's smiling, and it's not because anybody is arguing or anything!" she said to Shy.

Shy nodded as he saw Disgust take Crystal from Anger but the hot head was holding Gust in his arms.

"Aw that is too cute, as somebody likes Anger despite his temper!" Joy said as Anger rolled his eyes at that afraid to admit that the infants weren't so bad.

Disgust smiled because this was a good thing knowing how Crystal and Gust loved when his flame came out which made Joy surprised they liked that.


	43. Admitting When Sick

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories and hope Tomadahawk and others enjoy but this one involves Anger.**

 **In this one Anger has a cold but doesn't want to admit it but has to if he doesn't want it to get worse.**

* * *

That night Anger wasn't feeling so good and his nose was stuffed up, his throat hurt plus he was red hot in temperature despite it being normal for him sneezing, hiding it from the others because Riley needed him just as much as the others guessing rest would help him feel better since Crystal and Gust had been keeping everybody in Headquaryers up with their crying, getting back into his bed.

Unknowing to him, Joy had seen and heard him feeling bad for him because Riley needed him and he was too tough to admit when he was sick or upset, so wanted to help him out because he was part of their unique family.

Later that morning Anger walked sluggish out of bed, feeling sick but deciding to hide it from the others because the others needed him and so did Riley drinking coffee but not eating which stunned his siblings because he always ate breakfast pastries or doughnuts and Joy knew why, waiting for him to tell the others.

"You should just admit it, as there's no shame in being sick." she told him.

"You know?" Anger said softly as she nodded.

"Yep you were sneezing and coughing earlier which gave it away." Joy told him making him sigh.

"I'm fine, and don't need to rest!" he said coughing a lot which made the others curious but Anger was drinking tea with lemon to help his throat making Fear anxious.

"I think somebody's sick, and trying to hide it." Disgust told them looking at Anger.

* * *

Shy saw that Anger was in bed with an ice pack on his head that was melting which made him curious hearing sneezes making him surprised along with the others wondering how the hot head hadn't told them that he was sick, seeing Anger groan.

"Riley needs me, like she does all of you." Anger said coughing.

The others understood seeing lava mucus come out of his nose making Disgust grossed out which made him chuckle.

"Geez woman up, as they say." Anger told her.

"Don't make me make you blow another window open!" Disgust said but Anger was getting back into bed but they were letting him be


	44. Trick Or Treat

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories but thanks to those who have been reviewing**

 **In this one, Riley is having fun on Halloween trick or treating and being hyper from candy**

* * *

It was October meaning Halloween was coming up a time of mischief and candy and dressing up but in Headquaryers the emotions were watching Riley carving a jack o lantern with her Mom which was powering up Family Island making Joy happy, playing her accordion.

"Geez give the accordion a rest, Joy!" Anger told her.

Disgust agreed as it was waking Crystal and Gust up from Tneir nap making Anger understand helping calm them since they liked him.

"It's okay, Aunt Joy was being annoying as usual waking you guys up." Anger told them.

They could hear Riley's Mom talk about Halloween bit Riley was very excited about the upcoming holiday since she and her friends were going to dress up which made the emotions especially Joy happy.

"Our girl's gonna be hyper on Halloween, that's all I'm gonna say." Anger told them playing with Crystal and Gust.

* * *

Riley and her friends were having fun trick or treating but wearing awesome costumes since it was Halloween and in Headquaryers the emotions were enjoying looking at things especially what costumes kids were wearing but Fear was jumpy since Halloween was about being scared, something he didn't like or letting Riley be scared.

"Hey nothing's gonna happen, besides on Halloween it's fun to get scared and hyped up on candy." Joy assured him.

"Oh boy, Riley's getting hyper!" Disgust said making Joy hyper too as Shy was in awe wondering if this happened a lot.

"Yep when Riley has too much candy or ice cream, this happens." Sadness said.

She and the others saw Riley's Mom take the rest of the candy to be on the safe side knowing her daughter was hyper and would calm down soon seeing her play hockey which made her relieved.

Anger was eating doughnuts which always made him happy but knew a physical was coming up which he hated, because the doctor thought he needed to lose weight but he didn't care eating a bear claw.


	45. Feelings

**A/N**

 **Here's more but hope you guys enjoy plus this one is inspired by the news of Riley's First Date the short for Inside Out that will be on Tne dvd**

 **Riley is going on her first date with a boy but in Headquarters, the emotions are worried for her in case she gets hurt.**

* * *

Riley was getting ready for her first date with Zeke but she was excited about it plus her pare found it cute plus they knew that Zeke was an nice boy plus he was in Riley's class but in Headquarters her emotions were anxious because they cared about their girl and didn't want her hurt, but Joy felt that they could trust this boy making Disgust sigh.

"Are you sure we want to do this, since they are just kids?" Fear asked Joy.

Plus soon Riley would hit puberty meaning her hormones would get wild, but Sadness was already reading about that.

"Hey, Zeke is nice because we've met him before." Joy told them guessing an new core memory would be made since this was Riley's first date.

"You have a point Joy." Sadness said to her.

"Yep but it'll probably want to make me hurl." Anger muttered but Sadness knew he liked her but too shy to admit it but he was going to the break room making Joy sigh.

"I'll go talk to him." Sadness said to her going into the break room.

She saw Sadness go into the break room finding Anger sitting on the floor cuddling Mr Sprinkles and eating doughnuts which she found cute, making a smile cross her face at this.

"Aww you okay Anger, as you seem grumpy?" she asked him.

"Just that stupid date that Riley is going on." Anger told her.

"Is it because you want us to go out?" Sadness asked him.

"Maybe, but the others would make fun of us." Anger told her.

She understood but was beside him talking and eating doughnuts but letting Joy and the others handle things with Riley and her first date.

* * *

Later that night Riley was on her laptop talking to her friends about her date with Zeke making them and Meg impressed.

In Headquaryers Joy and the others were happily listening to Riley knowing Dream Productions would make some awesome dteams about tonight making Disgust relieved because she and the other emotions had been worrying.

"You think those two are going to be like that forever, like Shy and me, or like Anger and Sadness even though they don't want to admit it?" Disgust told Joy.

Joy nodded as she knew that both Anger and Sadness liked each other but too shy to say remembering earlier they'd been in the break room when Riley had wSadness ent on her date but guessed they'd been having fun.

Sadness nodded because she and Anger had been hanging out in the break room but they were keeping it a secret.


	46. Who Ate All The Cookies?

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories and thanks to those who reviewed but this one was inspired by something in this Inside Out sketchbook where I drew Anger eating all the cookies and had to write something.**

 **In this one, Joy and Sadness bake cookies until Anger gets his hands on them which upsets Joy but they find a way to cool him down before he makes Riley real mad.**

* * *

Joy had been baking cookies with Sadness which had been fun for the both of tnem so we're leaving them to cool but Anger was hungry plus the smell of cookies was making him excited because he loved sweet things like doughnuts, making Fear worry in case Joy got mad at him but Anger rolled his eyes.

"I'm not afraid of her, Fear." Anger said going into Wherd Joy and Sadness had been baking seeing the cookies on a cooling tray.

Anger could handle hot things so ate some making him smirk, because he liked these unaware Sadness had seen him.

"Anger, get out of here and put those cookies down!" Joy told him making him jump.

* * *

"I told him not to eat any, but he wouldn't listen to me." Fear told Joy after finding out that Anger had eaten some of the cookies she and Sadness had baked.

"It was an accident Joy, c'mon!" Anger told them.

"Sadness and I took a long while to bake those!" Joy told him as Anger gulped because he hated seeing Joy like that.

"We should let her cool down guys, okay?" Disgust said seeing Joy go to the break room for alone time.

Shy felt bad for Anger seeing Crystal and Gust beside him."Of

"You sure, Tney want to be around me?" Anger said softly.

"Of course they do, they like you being Tneir uncle." Shy said.

"When he's not being adoofus, and upsetting Joy." Disgust told him.

"Disgust!" Shy said to his wife.

Anger sighed as he was cuddling Crystal and Gust which was making him feel better because he felt bad about upsetting Joy unaware that Joy was watching knowing that Anger liked sweet things like doughnuts so figured that he liked cookies too.

"Behind you Anger, Joy!" Shy said

,It's okay as I cooled down, big I should have guessed that Anger would eat cookies since he loves sweet things." Joy told him.

"It's fine, plus it was my fault.

I should have asked, before taking." Anger said.

Disgust, Fear, Sadness and Sny were happy that things were okay now and that both Joy and Anger had made up.


	47. Idea

**A/N**

 **Here's more and thanks to everybody who is enjoying the stories, plus Tne emotions make an new emotion friend, Idea who is a tomboy.**

 **Joy and Tne other emotions discover a mystery in a mysterious new emotion who soon becomes part of Tneir group.**

 **I hope Tomadahawk enjoys when he returns.**

* * *

Joy frowned as tnere was a mystery going on in Headquarters as there was a mysterious emotion hiding tnat wore a purple baseball jacket with white sleeves and a blue shirt, but skinny with purple eyes wondering who it was, since the last unique emotion that had arrived was Shy.

"Maybe it's from Imagination Land, you know?" Sadness said.

"We don't know, but maybe we can draw it out." Disgust offered.

"Great idea, Disgust we can use cookies." Joy said hoping that Anger wouldn't eat them as he gave tnem a look.

"Let's focus guys!" Joy said as Sadness nodded but Tney were putting cookies out realising it was late and Tney needed Tneir sleep to help Riley.

The mysterious new emotion was anxious about going to Headquaryers because she was unsure of how Joy and the other emotions would feel being around her because she was unsure of what she could do for Riley bit she was great with ideas, and ideas helped with imagination so maybe that was her job!

"Okay, but what if they don't like me?" Idea said to herself.

She'd been born of sorts a few weeks ago but she'd roamed the Mind World because she was afraid of how the other emotions would accept her because she was so unique.

"I guess it's time to face the music, I guess." Idea said heading there getting in there surprising the other emotions.

"You're Tne new emotion?" Disgust asked curious eyeing her outfit.

"H-Hey I'm Idea." the light blue skinned female emotion said.

"Wow, that's cool, don't mind Disgust." Joy told her making Idea relax.

"I was afraid of coming here, actually." Idea told her.

The otjer emotions were stunned hearing that.

"Hey we don't bite, but Anger might flame up." Sadness said making Idea smile which made Joy happy but it was a good sign.

"Why were you roaming, instead of coming here straight away?" Fear asked.

"I was just scared, Yoj know?" Idea told him.

Anger understood but curious about what this newcomer could do for Riley making Idea sigh but understood Tneir curipusity.

* * *

That night in the break room Idea was lying awake in her bunk because her mind was swimming with thoughts to the part where she felt like she couldn't sleep hearing sounds from outside the break room making the new emotion curious getting up sneaking out, seeing Joy at the console watching something, on the screen.

"Wow, Whatcha you watching?" she asked surprising Joy.

"Oh hey Idea, you surprised me!" Joy said making Idea chuckle.

"I couldn't sleep, with too many ideas in my head." Idea replied.

Joy underdtood since she was like that but saw Idea watching Riley's dream smirking because it involved a boy with messy black hair making Joy smile.

"He's Riley's prince, Idea." Joy told her.

Idea nodded but guessed it was a happy dream seeing Joy nod but she saw Idea quiet because she'd been on her own for a while making Shy underdtand later when Tney were having breakfast.


	48. Adjusting

**A/N**

 **Here's more and hope Tomadahawk likes.**

 **In this one, Disgust is having trouble getting used to Idea but Shy helps her out.**

* * *

Disgust was looking through fashion magazines as she was unimpressed by Idea's fashion style because Idea was a girl yet she dressed like a boy which confounded Tne fashionable light green skinned female emotion, but Anger rolled his eyes because Idea was allowed to dress Tne way she wanted to.

"Yeah Disgust, she's new here so we should give her a chance." Fear told her seeing Idea zip lining over the place impressing the others especially Joy.

"Yeah Disgust, give Idea a chance." Joy said to her persnickety sister.

Disgust sighed needing fresh air.

Disgust was getting some fresh air but Joy hoped she was okay but Idea felt bad because she hadn't meant to upset Disgust making Shy sigh as he was going after his wife because she needed alone time.

She was in the park near a pond because this was her favourite spot which Shy had found but she hoped Riley was okay.

"Is she mad at me?" Idea asked softly as the other emotions looked worried at her question.

"No, she just needs to get used to you, Idea but we're Family." Joy told her.

Idea hoped she was right but knew where to go that cheered her up when sad, Imagination Land going while some of her siblings were helping Riley.

Anger was stress eating in the break room because of the tension but Joy sighed knowing he did this a lot when stressed so was leaving him be.

* * *

Shy was relieved finding his wife at their special spot that he had found a few days ago whi,e in hospital plus the two of them liked having picnics there plus Disgust liked looking at her reflection.

"Disgust sweetie, why're you out here?" Shy asked his wife.

"I just needed some alone time, because I'm not used to Idea but it's okay." Disgust told her husband making him understand because she was persnickety, but it was why he loved her.

"Aw it's okay as you'll get used to her in time, plus our little ones were worried about you." Shy told her sitting beside her enjoying the aura of the area.

Disgust nodded but was returning to Headquarters making the others relieved but Disgust was cuddling Crystal and Gust.

"Mommy's sorry she scared you guys, but it's okay now." she said seeing frosting on Anger's shirt.

"He was stress eating, because Idea disappeared." Fear said but they saw Idea there as Anger hugged her or joined in the group hug which surprised Joy.


	49. Admitting Feelings

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories and was inspired by something from talking to SkylertheElfOwl about things.**

 **Anger has realised his feelings for Sadness but too embarrassed to tell her but Joy is helping him out.**

* * *

Anger wax feeling funny around Sadness like butterflies or fire flies dancing around inside him giggling softly staring at Sadness but Fear wondered if he was sick seeing Joy understand that Anger liked Sadness a lot, but too afraid to mention it.

 _Aw he really loves her, but too afraid to tell her about this how he feels about her, maybe I should talk to him about this, when the others aren't around._

Sadness was smiling seeing Anger was around but blushed.

"Mmm, these doughnuts are good, better than ever." Anger told himself.

* * *

Anger was in the break room eating doughnuts but too ashamed to tell Sadness that he loved her because he was too embarrassed to tell her in front of them humming something to himself which was calming him down, and Joy was entering.

"So, did you tell Sadness you love her?" she asked him.

"N-Not yet..." Anger said to her blushing.

"It's okay as I feel good around her, and hope she's okay." Anger said.

"Aww, it's sweet plus she likes you, I can tell." Joy said to him making him stunned by what she had just said.

"Really, no fooling?" Anger said to her.

Joy nodded as he was getting giggly stunning her and their siblings because they'd never seen Anger this way before but Sadness smiled thinking it was cute, to see Anger like this.

They saw him hug Sadness and her kiss him which made him excited kissing her back.

"Wow, he does like her, I owe Shy twenty bucks." Disgust said.

"You guys bet on Anger?" Joy asked.

"Yes Shy bet that Anger would tell Sadness he likes her, but I bet he wouldn't." Disgust admitted making Joy shake her head at this unaware Fear was blushing looking at Joy.

Shy guessed another bet was in order making Anger curious especially since it involved Fear wanting a piece of the action making Sadness understand.

"This should be fun, seeing those two hook up." Anger said making Shy chuckle at this because this would be fun.


	50. Taking Care Of Sadness

**A/N**

 **Here's more and we have reached fifty chapters so thanks to everybody who reviewed as it means a lot.**

 **This one is very cute as Sadness comes down with something and Anger is helping her feel better because he loves her.**

* * *

The next morning when Sadness woke up in the break room she wasn't feeling too good plus she was coming down with a cold but afraid to tell the others trying to hide it from them drinking juice seeing her siblings up unaware that Anger could tell something was up with her, wondering if she was okay hearing sneezes.

"Sadness you okay toots?" he asked her seeing her blow into tissues.

"I'm good, don't worry Anger." she told him making him sigh.

Even Joy Tne most happiest of their little family sensed something was going on with Sadness guessing she didn't want to bother them.

"Maybe you should lie down toots, as it might help you feel better." Anger told her.

"I guess but Riley needs me, you know?" Sadness said sneezing but Anger hugged her because she needed it which was helping.

"Thanks Anger, as it helps." she told him.

* * *

Anger placed a hand on Sadness's forehead gently feeling she was sick and that a fever was beginning making him worry and was seeing her dizzy catching her hoping Joy and the others didn't see in case they worried so was carrying her to her bunk tucking her in hearing coughing from her as he placed a cold cloth on her purple skinned head.

"Ssh just rest up, as we need you, Riley too." he said softly unaware Joy and the others were watching because it was very cute hoping Anger didn't hear them.

"You'll feel better in no time toots, I know it but it's okay." Anger assured her but stunned that the others were watching seeing him take care of Sadness knowing she would feel better soon.

"Aw it's sweet that you care about her, but you love her." Joy told him seeing him nod getting Sadness juice.

Joy understood but was letting him be because he knew how to help Sadness out so left tnem alone because Riley needed them.


	51. Something There

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories and hope people enjoy plus watching the clip from Riley's First Date? gave me ideas but I hope peopke like.**

 **While Riley and her friends including Jordan are having fun at the ice rink, the emotions are enjoying plus it's like a date.**

* * *

Joy and the other emotions were happy seeing that Riley was with Jordan and her friends at the ice rink as they were having fun and skating and in Headquaryers, the emotions were wearing parkas in case they got cold since Riley was at the ice rink, like when Riley drank a smoothie too fast and given them a brain freeze.

"Yeah this is awesome as always, since you are pretty good at skating." Jordan told Riley making her smile because it was true.

"Thanks, since you know I've been skating my whole life." Riley told him.

Jordan chuckled as they were having fun plus Riley loved doing this with her friends plus Joy liked it when Riley was happy seeing Anger and Sadness holding hands along with Disgust and Shy which made her happy.

She saw Fear by himself which made her feel bad for him hugging him making Disgust smirk remembering the bet they had about Joy and Fear so it was still on.

"What's going on, you guys?" Fear asked them.

"Nothing, Fear." Anger told him but Joy sighed as she was cuddling Fear making Sadness smirk.

Shy knew this was a good thing but hoped Joy wasn't mad at them for this because it was sweet.

* * *

Later that evening back at home Riley was telling her parents about the fun she'd had with her friends especially Jordan which made her parents chuckle because they found her and Jordan adorable because they were twelve and in the same class so it was okay, plus she was humming to herself while eating.

Later while Riley was getting ready for bed, the emotions were watching but happy about how the day had gone because they cared about Riley a lot and after she had fallen asleep, Joy and Fear were doing dream duty.

"So things are going great for Riley, I see?" Fear said as Joy nodded.

"Yes she is in a good mood plus Jordan is helping her." Joy told him blushing but h"I e was blushing too unaware the others were watching.

"I told you, that they liked each other." Anger said.

Disgust nodded as they were leaving them be but hoped something was happening like Riley with Jordan.


	52. Babysitting

**A/N**

 **Here's more but hope Tomadahawk and the others like plus Anger is playing Daddy he-he.**

 **While Disgust and Shy are having alone time, Anger is watching Crystal and Gust for them which is very cool but he is anxious about taking care of them, because he thinks they won't like him but he's wrong.**

 **Talking to Tomadahawk about Anger gave me more ideas and joking about Anger working in an office made me crack up.**

* * *

Anger was stunned that Disgust and Shy wanted him to babysit Crystal and Gust while they had alone time because he was afraid of screwing up but moreso Disgust being mad at him if anything happened to Crystal and Gust because they had just learnt to crawl meaning the others had to keep a close eye on them.

"You sure you guys want me, to watch them?" Anger asked.

"Yep, because they like you Uncle Anger." Shy told him.

"Fine, but I hope this is a good idea?" Anger asked them.

Both Disgust and Shy nodded because they trusted the hot head of their family plus Crystal and Gust liked him.

He hoped that he wouldn't let them down making Joy understand so she, Fear,, Idea and Sadness would help Anger out in case he got into trouble taking care of Crystal and Gust making Anger relieved.

* * *

Joy and Fear were hanging out but drinking tea but Joy had put sugar in hers surprised that Disgust and Shy were letting Anger watch Crystal and Gust guessing that it was okay, because the infant emotions liked him which surprised them.

"Aw, but it'll give him practice if they get married and Sadness has kids." Joy told Fear making him nod.

"Yep but it's odd seeing him being calm, and not yelling or flaming up." Fear told her feeling funny around her because they were developing feelings for each other.

"They probably want him to use his flame hair." Joy told him.

"No way am I doing that with them this close, because I don't want tnem hurt." Anger told her.

"Aw you're a big teddy bear sometimes, you know?" Joy told him making Anger blush playing with Crystal and Gust but being sweet to them.

Later Disgust and Shy were back seeing both Crystal and Gust were asleep plus relieved that Anger had taken good care of their kids making Anger blush at Disgust and Shy's words that made tears sting the hot head's eyes making the others surprised.

"Aww somebody is being sweet." Shy said.


	53. Turkey Day

**A/N**

 **Here's more and hope peop,e enjoy plus Tnanks to those who reviewed because it means a lot plus a random talk on Skype with my friend about Anger loving American football and the Super Bowl inspired this one.**

 **In this one it's Tnanksgiving which happens to be Anger's favourite holiday combining food and football, two things he loves.**

* * *

It was Thanksgiving morning and in Headquarters the emotions were excited but Anger was very excited because it was his favourite holiday because it combined two things he loved food and football since he loved watching the Super Bowl every year along with eating seconds or thirds of Thanksgiving dinner, and then falling asleep on the couch.

"Yes we have him drowning our ears with snoring to look forward to later, after he eats a lot." Disgust said helping Joy baste the turkey hearing laughter because Anger was teaching Crystal and Gust football.

"Aww that's cute of him, playing with them!" Shy told her.

Shy saw Anger wearing a hat with two bottles of root beer attached with drinking straws which he drank from while watching the Super Bowl.

He saw Crystal and Gust in the playpen playing with a football which made him smile.

Shy saw Anger also wearing a foam finger making him smile because it was cute seeing the hot head like this.

Anger was getting excited watching the Super Bowl which made Joy relieved because it was keeping Anger quiet and away from the food until dinner was ready plus she hoped that he wouldn't fall asleep.

During dinner, things were going well including saying what they were thankful for so saw Anger eating a lot which was no surprise to his siblings, along with belching making Disgust grossed out especially because Crystal and Gust were laughing at their uncle.

"Don't copy what your uncle did, as it's not very nice." Disgust told them.

* * *

"Stay awake big guy, how about you play some football?" Fear said anxious along with Tne emotions except for Idea and Shy wondering if Anger was exhausted and wanted to take an nap, why couldn't he?

"When this happens every year, he snores loudly and it's annoying!" Disgust told them.

"Nope, Anger sleepy..." Anger said getting off the couch as he was going to the break room stunning the other emotions.

He was getting into bed, cuddling Mr Sprinkles drifting off into sleep unaware that Joy was checking on him closing the door seeing the others eating pumpkin pie saving some for Anger when he woke up, since he always got sleepy after eating Thanksgiving dinner.

"He's sleing like a log, in there." Joy told them.

Sadness was ,aking coffee for when Anger woke up because he got grumpy when he woke up sometimes.

Later Anger was awake but eating pumpkin pie and drinking coffee making Sadness smile stunning Joy guessing that Anger made her happy.


	54. Under The Weather

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories but hope people like.**

 **In this one it's Flu Season and both Riley and her emotions have to get flu shots but Crystal and Gust have the flu which worries Disgust and Shy but Anger is worried for them.**

* * *

It was Flu Season meaning shots which made Riley a little anxious because she didn't like shots like all kids but in Headquaryers so we're the emotions because they had to get their flu shots from Tne doctor in Mind World Hospital so Joy was working on keeping Riley happy despite sneezing making Fear concerned for her.

"Hey you okay Joy, you're not coming down with something right?" he asked her concerned.

She shook her blue haired head at his question because her siblings needed her but she was hiding it.

A few days later they were at the Mind World Hospital getting Tneir flu shots except for Anger because he didn't like needles pretending he got his.

"We'll wait until he admits it and then get him help." Disgust told Joy making her understand because Anger was very stubborn sometimes.

* * *

A few days later Anger and the others saw that Crystal and Gust had the flu which bothered both Disgust and Shy because they cared about their kids plus they weren't their sweet selves, which bothered Anger because he was their favourite uncle.

"Hey it's gonna be okay, plus your folks are gonna take care of you." Anger told them holding Gust in his arms while Shy had Crystal in his arms making Joy smile because it was cute.

"We should just take them to the doctor, but we all had our flu shots right?" Disgust told Anger but he didn't have his because he didn't like needles like tnem, unaware he was coming down with the flu, making Joy sigh.

Sadness felt bad for him hugging him but he was sleepy going to bed making her sigh because she cared about Anger a lot.

She heard him sneezing a lot which bothered her but she placed a hand on his head feeling he had it telling Joy that he was sick.

Later the next day Anger was in bed dosed up along with Crystal and Gust making Sadness sigh knowing he would be okay seeing Disgust, Fear, Joy and Shy along with Idea goofing around wishing Anger could join in.

"Hey it'll be okay, plus Anger will get better." Joy told her.


	55. Heating Up

**A/N**

 **Here's more but hope you guys enjoy plus this one involves heat since Anger's involved.**

 **After getting too cold from snow antics, Anger needs to warm up but Tbanks to Idea, finds a secret hot spot to recover.**

 **Ironically I'm listening to Lava whi,e writing which makes me think of Anger.**

* * *

"I h-hate the cold, it makes me funny!" Anger said shivering.

He and his siblings had been playing in the snow but it had been fun for him for a while building snowmen with Sadness but then he had gotten cold and unlike himself which worried the others.

"Are you feeling better, Anger after being out too long?" Sadness asked him.

"A bit, but Idea showed me where this awesome hot spring was, so I can go there like right now." Anger told her leaving making her understand.

The shivering hot head made his way to Imagination Land finding the hot spring he hung out in when needing to heat up as he put it keeping this from the others, since the cold didn't affect tnem like it did to him, taking off his clothes, doing a cannonball into Tne water.

Upon contact, he was starting to feel better since he guessed the hot spring was healing the coldness his body had felt in the snow as his skin was it's healthy red again..

"That's what I'm talking about!" he said happily swimming in the hot water knowing the others were probably freaking out about him as this to him was what the doctor ordered like a hot summer day wearing sunglasses.

Later he returned to Headquarters feeling relaxed which stunned the otners making Anger chuckle because he would probably make more trips to Tne hot spring during Winter.

* * *

"Ahhh, that's better way better..." Anger said relaxing in the hot spring because he loved hot things, like volcanoes, lava, fire, hot cocoa among other things but he hated the cold like snow or when Riley gave them brain freezes so the hot water was helping.

His flame hair reignited because Tne cold air had prevented him from doing so so it relieved him, because when it hadn't in Tne snow it scared him.

"Oh tnere you are, my flame because I really missed you." Anger said getting relaxed which was why recently he'd been calmer around the others.

"Ohhh, so good..." he murmured to himself.

Later the other emotions saw Anger back but relaxed because of the hot spring making Idea grin seeing he was feeling better.

"Too bad there's no hot spring in Tne batnroom." Anger said.


	56. Big News

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories but hope Tomsdahawk and the others enjoy plus talking to my friend on Skype inspired ideas**

 **In this one the family are going to Hawali for vacation which makes Anger very excited because he has a volcano fetish lol**

* * *

"Yes we're going to Hawali, I can hardly wait!" Anger told them surprising his siblings.

Riley's parents had just told her at dinner which made the girl excited but Joy smiled because she knew that Anger had a fetish for volcanoes and knew Hawali had an active volcano so that was why he was excited making Disgust sigh.

"So, I don't care because we're going on vacation, so we can tan." Disgust said making Joy sigh because this always happened with her siblings calming things down.

Anger was humming Aloha Oe but we're having fun with Crystal and Gust making Shy chuckle because it was cute plus knew Anger had tried making a hot spring in the bathroom, which Joy had not been happy about but she had calmed down, thanks to Sadness.

"At least he's being calm and not being his usual self making the others sigh because Anger was being calm which was good.

Sadness was happy seeing her boyfriend so calm and relaxed guessing he'd been hanging out in the hot spring again, which made him relaxed but they had big news to tell them that they were getting married.

She knew the others would be surprised by this but she was helping Joy out.

* * *

The next day Anger was eating a Subway sub with halopeno peppers, hot sauce, sweet onions which was stinking up his breath making Disgust grossed out because the hot head was doing things like this to irk her but a belch emerged from him.

"Ew Anger, you're so disgusting sometimes!" Disgust said.

"I don't care toots!" Anger yelled but calming down after Sadness calmed down making the others relieved plus they were stunned Anger and Sadness were getting married the others stunned as Joy smiled at this because it was sweet, making Fear sigh as Joy hugged him.

She knew that they liked each other as Fear giggled because he liked her, and too shy to say this making Shy understand so could talk about it later when Joy wasn't around making Disgudt underdtand but she thought it was sweet of her husband to help Fear out, to tell Joy he liked her.

They were understanding but Sadness was cuddling Anger which was making him smile which was a good sign to Joy making her happy because Sadness was helping Anger cool down.

She saw him sleepy and going to the break room making Sadness understand.


	57. Snow Day

_A/N_

 ** _Here's more of the stories but hope everybody is enjoying the emotional antics like Tomadahawk among others._**

 ** _In this one it's a snow day but while Joy and the others are enjoying it, Anger isn't and scared about losing his flame but cuddling Sadness helps him put._**

 ** _I hope you guys enjoy plus the rain where I live is making me think,of Sadness if you remember what she said about the rain._**

* * *

Riley was stunned seeing it was a snow day meaning no school making her excited because she loved the snow but in Headquarters Joy and the other emotions were excited except for Anger who hated the cold because it messed with his flame but kept that from his siblings since they wanted to play in the snow, and Sadness understood how her boyfriend was not into snow fun.

"C'mon guys, we need to get warmed up for snow fun!" Joy told them.

Anger snorted at that because he wasn't a fan of the cold and snow but hid that from his siblings because he didn't want to upset them.

He was wearing a hooded jacket but had the hood up over his head to protect his flame hair making Sadness understand seeing Disgust and Shy wrapping Crystal and Gust up warm, because they were wanting to play in the snow.

He wished Flame his pet dragon from Imagination Land was here because he would help keep him warm but Joy had made Tne hot head send him back which had upset him but he sighed.

After a while he snuck back into Headquarters hoping Joy and the others hadn't seen because only Sadness understood.

She kept it a secret from the others in case but Anger sighed making himself coffee mentally going to his warm place which helped.

* * *

Later Sadness found Anger in Headquaryers but not touching the console because he didn't want to rile Riley up since she was having too much fun, in the snow especially with Jordan but had his sleeves over his hands to keep his normal heat up because the cold made him not himself, and messed with his flame which frightened him.

"They can enjoy the snow if they want, but I had enough a while ago." he muttered to himself seeing Sadness cuddle him which was making him feel better because he liked warm things but sighed

She was seeing a grin of sorts on his face which relieved her because she cared about him even if the others didn't understand that he wasn't a fan of the cold.

Joy couldn't help but smile secretly watching this because it was so sweet plus she'd never seen Anger enjoy hugs or cuddles so guessed he liked when Sadness did it so was leaving him be, while the others were getting hot chocolate.

Fear was stunned as Jou to,d Tne others about Anger cuddling Sadness and enjoying it but wondered why Anger didn't like the snow like they did seeing Crystal and Gust asleep.

Shy guessed playing in the snow had tired them out so was putting them down for an nap but saw Friendship Island being powered by new core memories which was making Joy very happy because it was helping Riley out.


	58. First Steps

**A/N**

 **Here's more but hope Tomadahawk likes.**

 **It's Friday night meaning takeout night plus Disgust is trying to get Crystal and Gust who are her and Shy's kids to take their first steps.**

 **I hope you guts enjoy.**

* * *

It was Friday night in Headquarters meaning it was takeout night which Joy and her siblings looked forward to every week as the others agreed seeing Crystal and Gust trying to walk for the first time, but Anger found it cute that the infants were trying seeing Disgust encourage her and Shy's kids to take their first steps.

"Just relax guys, sooner or later they'll get it." Anger told her.

The others kind of ahreed with what he just said but it was cute because both Crystal and Gust likec him.

"I guess but Shy and I wanted to see them take their first steps." Disgust told him.

Joy and Sadness understood because it had been like Riley's parents like they were encouraging her to take her first steps.

"Anger has a point Disgust, that they will walk in their own time." Sadness told her making Joy nod in agreement at her sister.

But Crystal and Gust were standing up like they were wanting to walk which made Shy stunned because his and Disgust's kids were wanting to learn to walk.

Both Disgust and Shy were surprised seeing their kids take their first steps cuddling them.

Later they saw Anger on the phone but was ordering the food making Joy impressed seeing Crystal and Gust playing with the chopsticks which was very cute.

Disgust saw Anger chuckle at their antics because it was cute seeing Joy take them from them making both infants upset as Anger understood seeing Shy comfort them with Anger's help.

* * *

Shy was massaging Disgust's feet because he had told her about his foot fetish but she found it cute and not grossed out like Joy thought she would making Shy chuckle, because he was enjoying it.

"Do the others know, about this?" Disgust asked her husband.

"No just you sweetie, because the others would hate it." Shy told her blushing.

Disgust giggled as she liked it but it was cute because she liked how her husband had painted her toe nails making Shy giggle.

He was proud of their kids for learning to walk meaning they had to be careful because they didn't want them hurt.

"Relax, besides Anger is taking care of them for us." Shy told her hearing giggling because Anger was playing with Crystal and Gust which was very cute.

She wished the others could see what Shy could do when it came to painting toenails knowing Joy would be curious.


	59. Soda Mischief

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories and hope Tomadahawk and everybody that has been reading and reviewed plus this one was inspired by something my friend and I were talking about on Skype, about Anger drinking soda and getting hyper.**

 **In this one Anger finds soda, he gets very hyper and it takes Sadness to calm them down.**

* * *

Anger was raiding the fridge but was thirsty because it was late night which meant his other siblings were sleeping but a smirk crossed his face finding soda because he loved it but it made him and Joy hyper so the other emotions hid it, because they cared about him so he was having cookies and soda.

He was feeling good but getting jittery with energy running around hyped up which surprised Joy and her Siblijgs guessing he'd found the soda making Disgust roll her eyes.

"Go figure, the moron found it and now he's hyper!" she snapped.

"Relax Disgust, he'll cool down." Joy told her seeing Sadness nod because she could help calm Anger down.

She was seeing him calm down after a while but was very sleepy making her relieved because she cared about him deeply so was leading him to the break room and tucking him in hearing him whimper and placed a hot water bottle on his stomach guessing he had gotten a bad stomach ache.

She was climbing back into bed but was re,ieved hearing snores from Anger making her happy getting sleepy passing out into sleep.

* * *

Later the next day Anger awoke feeling sick plus had an ice pack on his head wondering what had happened that made him feel like this mamimg them nod.

"Aww you're awake, which is good because we were all worried about you, well I was mostly." Sadness told him.

"Oww, that's why I feel so sick and my head hurts!" Anger said.

"You found the soda in the fridge and got hyper, so that's why you're like this." Disgust told him as Joy gave her a look.

They were seeing him asleep but Crystal and Gust were wanting him to play with them making Sadness giggle at their cuteness.

"Sorry guys, but Uncle Anger needs to sleep because he isn't well but he'll feel better soon." Disgust told them.

Botn infant emotions were going to play making Joy smile since they loved Anger so it made sense they wanted him to wake up and play.


	60. Field Trip

**A/N**

 **Here's more of Tne stories but hope peopke enjoy.**

 **In this one, Riley's class are going on a field trip to an amusement park making Riley and the emotions excited plus she can hang out with Jordan**

* * *

Sadness smiled as it was the next day after Anger's soda rampage but she knew that today Riley's class was going on a field trip to an amusement park making Tne girl excited plus she'd gotten her permission slip signed humming to herself, making Joy understand because she and them were going to have fun but they heard Riley's dad call her for breakfast.

Riley was downstairs dressed in her yellow top with trousers and sneakers making her parents happy because she was excited about the field trip because she'd been looking forward to it for a while since the teacher had announced it, but she was hoping to have fun with Jordan but it would be fun.

"Somebody's excited about Tne field trip, I see?" Jill said to her.

"YeahMom as it's gonna be fun, you know?" Riley replied eating cereal making her parents happy because they cared about her and wanted her happy.

After eating, Riley grabbed her backpack which she'd packed last night before bed after doing homework but hugged her parents before leaving the house.

In Headquarters the emotions were excited about today but on Tne way to school, Tney were imagining how the day would go but were having fun arriving at school going to home room but her friends were happy seeing her, especially Jordan because things were going to be fun.

"So did you sleep last night, because you were excited about today?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah I did, but today is gonna rock!" Riley said giggling.

Anger rolled his eyes watching that with his siblings at the console because they knew Riley liked this kid so sighed holding Sadness's hand the way Joy was with Fear and Shy with Disgust making Anger blush.

The kids were getting excited as they saw the bus walking out of Homeroom and out of the building to where the bus was, but Jordan saw Riley sitting by herself so was sitting beside her which made Joy very happy knowing how Riley had been looking forward to hanging out with Jordan.

"She's doing well guys, since she likes him." Joy said.

Disgust nodded as she and her siblings were listening to Jordan talking about stuff but Anger was sitting in his chair away from the others reading his news paper making Sadness sigh, because she wanted him to see what was going on in case Riley needed him.

"She's going to an amusement park, she won't be getting angry." Anger told her.

Sadness sighed but saw him sneeze a little making her curious.

"I'm fine, go join the others okay?" Anger said as she did so.

Joy wondered what that was about as Sadness shrugged her shoulders seeing the bus was at the amusement park hearing the other kids excited making the emotions excited.

* * *

Joy and the emotions were happy that Riley was having fun at the amusement park plus she had rode a rollercoaster with Jordan which had been fun plus she was wearing a baseball cap she'd bought which Jordan thought looked cool.

She was eating corn dogs making Disgust happy there was no broccoli around seeing Riley drink soda but Joy was getting hyper making the others sigh.

"She'll calm down, once Riley calms down." Anger told tnem.

Crystal and Gust were taking their nap so we're unaware of what was going on as Anger had helped Disgust and Shy put them down for an nap because they hadn't wanted to take their nap so he'd worn tnem out.

Anger was getting sleepy after eating doughnuts making Sadness and Tne others curious seeing him go into the break room.


	61. A Hot Head And His Dragon Dog

**A/N**

 **This one was inspired by an Inside Out RP that Tomadahawk and I are doing on here and Anger kinda found his pet dragon dog Flame again or Flame found him but Tne others aren't sure about letting Flame be part of their unique group.**

 **I like Flame as he's cute in my imagination with orange scaly fur he-he.**

* * *

Crystal and Gust giggled playing with their uncle Angervand his dragon dog Flame Tbat had found it's way back to Headquaryers after Joy had made him take it to Imagination Land where he belonged plus Tne dragon dog liked chewing on Disgust's shoes which made him chuckle, making Joy annoyed.

"Hey, how did Flame get back here after we talked about this?" Joy told Anger.

"I guess he was lonely, and flew back here so I let him in plus I made a doggie door for him." Anger said rubbing Flame's scaly belly.

"Anger I know you're attached to Flame which is really cute but we have to do what's best for Riley you know?" Joy said but Anger wasn't listening rough housing with Flame.

Disgust sighed as she knew Anger had let Flame in the other night but hidden her many shoes because she didn't want the dragon dog to eat them or wreck them.

* * *

"C'mon you let Disgust and Shy's kids stay, so why not Flame?" Anger said.

"We'll talk about this later, okay?" Joy said making Sadness feel bad for her fiancé because Flame made him happy petting Flame's head as he licked her making her giggle making Anger smile.

"Hey Sadness, at least somebody here besides me likes Flame being here and not want to kick him out." Anger said sitting on Tne floor petting Flame.

Sadness liked this side of her fiancé and it took Flame to bring it out or find his sweet spot like Crystal and Gust had knowing the others didn't get it so was letting them be plus he didn't want to go to bed as he wanted to stay with Flame.

They were both asleep by morning but Joy was surprised that Anger had slept out here seeing Flame nuzzling him which was cute but she was unsure even if Flame was an imagination pet.

Sadness smi,ed because it was cute knowing Joy and the others didn't understand Flame because he made Anger happy.


	62. Her First Taste Of Coffee

**A/N**

 **Here's more of Tne stories but thanks to those who reviewed plus this one is random.**

 **In this one, Riley tries coffee after drinking from her mom's mug but hope you guys like.**

* * *

Riley was feeling sleepy getting up the next morning plus it was a school day as she was getting ready but went downstairs to the kitchen finding her mom's cup of coffee on the table knowing kids her age had tried coffee, so why not?

In Headquarters Joy and the emotions were surprised that their girl was trying coffee as Anger smiled because this would be intresting because things would be good.

"Mmm, this coffee stuff is good, I see why Mom drinks this stuff." Riley told herself giggling as her Mom entered surprised.

"Sweetie, you okay after trying coffee?" Jill told her.

"Yes, mom but getting used to it." Riley told her.

But in Headquarters the emotions were feeling awake guessing it was the coffee that had did this but it was good to help.

At school Riley's friends noticed she was a bit hyper unaware Riley had coffee plus Jordan noticed this too but wondered why Riley was like this stunned that she'd had coffee.

At lunch Tney were hanging out, but Riley was feeling better but drinking water as it relieved him because he cared about her.

* * *

"Woah, Riley is killing it out there on the ice!" Joy told her siblings seeing Anger nod in agreement with her because he loved helping Riley with hockey which made Joy happy because he helped Riley be aggressive in hockey, but the others were helping.

Plus Riley had a good day in school, which was a good thing for her plus Jordan and her had been hanging out with Riley at lunch but right now, Riley had scored a goal which made them happy along with Riley's parents.

Later after doing homework, Riley was taking a bath to relax after today but was in pyjamas making Joy happy because it was a good thing so was humming to herself while reading a teen novel.

Sadness smiled at this because she was humming but Anger was holding her hand making her understand.


	63. Hiding What He Likes

**A/N**

 **Here's more of Tne stories and thanks to those who reviewed, plus a reviewer inspired this one plus talking to my friend Tomadahawk is giving me ideas.**

 **In this one, Anger is hiding that he likes My Little Pony**

* * *

It was early Saturday morning as Riley was watching My Little Pony but in Headquarters Anger was already up watching too but not touching the console because he didn't want to make the kid angry but secretly he enjoyed the show too but ashamed to let his siblings in case they made fun of him.

After the show was over, Riley saw her parents up so was having breakfast since she was going out with her friends but Anger saw his siblings up wondering what Anger was doing up early making the hot head blush making Joy curious in case he was hiding something.

"It's fine, you don't have to worry." Anger to,d her.

Joy was shaking her blue haired head at him wondering what kind of sevret he was keeping, hoping he hadn't snuck Flame back into Headquarters because that wouldn't be a good idea seeing that Flame wasn't there relieving her.

"Pass Tne maple syrup." Anger said to her.

Joy sighed handing him maple syrup, seeing him drown his pancakes in it plus drank a little from the bottle which grossed Disgust out.

Plus Shy had made an new friend named Confused but he hoped that Joy was okay with this if she saw him I'm Headquarters.

* * *

It was next Saturday morning making Anger excited but was sneaking out of the break room to where the view screen was but saw the Hub was on so watching My Little Pony unaware Fear was watching him finding it cute but surprised that Anger liked the show guessing this was why on Saturday mornings, Anger was up compared to them.

"Did you figure out, why Anger was up early?" Joy asked him as he nodded telling her making her surprised that a tough guy like Anger liked My Little Pony knowing Anger would have a cow if they brought it up so we're leaving it be unless he felt like talking about it.

Idea wondered what Shy was excited about as he explained he, Disgust, Joy, Fear, and Anger and Sadness were going on a date making Idea understand but she hoped they would have fun plus could keep an eye on Disgust and Shy's kids, because they needed watching.

Shy felt bad that Idea was on her own because he might introduce her to Confused.


	64. The End Of Summer

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories and thanks to Tomadahawk because he suggested about Riley going back to school after summer so I couldn't help myself.**

 **In this one, it's the Ladt few days of summer and Riley is getting ready to go back to school.**

* * *

It was the last few days of Summer before Riley was to start school again but she'd been having fun all summer so was a little bummed that school was starting up again because she and her friends had been having fun like rollerblading, movies, having ice cream, swimming among other things which made Ri,ey's parents happy because this was Riley's first Summer in San Cransisco so was happy.

In the backyard of the Anderson house Riley's dad was lighting the barbecue grill because it was a Summer night plus Riley and her Mom were sitting at the decking in the backyard pus in Riley's mind, Joy and the emotions were enjoying the family time which was powering Family Island.

"This is great, because Riley is adjusting to things here plus our first summer here was fun plus we got to hangout with friends." Joy said.

Disgust bodded as she and Sby were watching their kids play, which was cute plus Anger was playing with them making Sadness happy because maybe one day after getting married, she would want kids.

Fear was happy seeing Anger a bit calmer thanks to Sadness and also Disgust and Sby's mids which made Joy smile kissing her skittish boyfriend making Disgust happy.

Plus she knew in a few days Riley was starting school again but they were enjoying the smell of food cooking plus Anger was enjoying watching the fire in the grill.

"What is it with you?" Disgust asked him.

"I just do, you know?" Anger told her.

* * *

Riley was awake on the first day back at school morning but getting dressed with Disgust he,ping in Headquarters to he,p her choose an outfit that looked good on her for her first day back because she wanted to make a good impression especially with Jordan makimg Joy smirk because it was cute because the girl was twelve, so was beginning to notice changes, which her teacher would be talking about, mamimg the other emotions understand.

"Riley breakfast's ready!" Jill called as Riley left her room going downstairs.

She entered the kitchen hearing the radio on which her parents listened to every morning sitting down at the table seeing her dad reading the newspaper.

Riley was eating pancakes but was talking about things like school.

After a while, she was ready to go after zipping up her backpack leaving the house after hugging her parents making them understand.


	65. Happy Birthday

_A/N_

 ** _Here's more of the stories but sorry for not updating but talking to Tomadahawk gave me inspiration because we were talking about things like Crystal and Gust, Disgust and Shy's kids celebrating their birthday and one thing led to another._**

 ** _In this one it's Crystal and Gust's birthday and both twins are turning three but Anger is excited about eating treats and cake plus his gift for Crystal and Gust is very cool plus his dragon dog buddy Flame shows up, sijce he reallymisseshim being around so it's very cute._**

* * *

Disgust and Shy were very excited because it was Crystal and Gust's birthday meaning both twin emotion kids were growing up but Disgust was being sort of a control freak with the preparations which made Anger sigh because he kind of got his niece and nephew something cool that Disgust would not like because she knew he would spoil them since they had grown on him.

"Mmm, that cake looks good." Anger told them.

Joy sighed because Anger loved sugar especially doughnuts and cake among other things which sometimes worried them especially when he had a sugar crash, seeing Disgust smack the hot head's hand.

"Don't even think about it Anger!" she said.

"That's a great thing to teach your kids!" Anger said.

"Uncle Anger, you okay?" Gust asked.

"I guess so, because your Mommy is being bossy." Anger replied.

Both Crystal and Gust were turning three and a half so they were cute but really loved being around Anger finding him funny which made Disgust sigh.

"Anger, you better not be teaching them bad words!" Disgust said.

"Crystal sweetie, it's not time to open gifts okay?" Shy told his daughter.

Crystal was then playing with her brother and Anger which Sadness found sweet because Anger was distracting them but Tne twins were distracting Anger from getting his hands on the treats which Joy was happy about guessing he didn't want to wreck the twins's birthday which was sweet knowing there was a sweet side in the hot head.

"At least he's not trying to get his hands on the cake right now." Fear said.

Anger was playing football with Crystal and Gust like their first Thanksgiving makimg Sny smile because it was very cute so hoped that things were okay.

* * *

Anger chuckled seeing Crystal and Gust loving the gift he'd gotten them because it was an imagination pet and a two headed puppy making Disgust sigh but Shy loved it along with her kids and so did Joy making Anger happy and made him think,of his pet dragon dog Flame who roamed the mind world so always found his way back to Anger.

"I guess he misses Flame, since he saw we like the dog he got Crystal and Gust." Fear said making Sadness understand going after Anger her fiancé seeing him look at a photo of him and Flame but eating a huge cookie he'd found or eating his way through it.

"Anger, put the cookie down okay?" Sadness told him.

"Sure I can't have Flame here, but the dog I got Crystal and Gust gets to stay?" Anger said making her understand but smelt smoke rings seeing Flame.

"Hey, where did you come from?" Anger said feelijg better belly rubbing the dragon dog's belly chuckling because Flame was licking him making the others stunned especially Disgust that Flame was here but saw Anger eating treats ut on a sugar high running around, makimg Joy stunned.

"Anger really missed him, so Flame must have sensed it." Sadness said to her.

Plus Anger was having a sugar crash but sleepy as he was going to take an nap but Flame was following him.


	66. Boo To You

**A/N**

 **Here's more and sorry for not updating in a bit but somebody on a Disney podcast I was listening to gave me ideas since they were imagining Fear being in Tne Boo to You Halloween parade but freaking out lol**

 **The emotions are celebrating Halloween which Fear hates but Anger loves it but maybe Joy can help Fear like the holiday.**

 **Anger's little prank makes me giggle.**

* * *

"C'mon, do we really have to do this holiday?" Fear asked.

"It's gonna be fun, we can eat candy, and dress up!" Joy said.

"Wait, where's Anger?" Disgust Crystal and Gust giggled.

Tney saw Anger jump out roaring making Fear scream and Anger chuckled but Joy was cuddling Fear wrapping her arms around him seeing him awake a bit later.

"What happened, did I pass out?" Fear asked her enjoying the cuddles.

"A certain hot head got into Tne Halloween spirit but it was funny." Disgust said seeing Riley picking out a costume going as a vampire like in Tne novels she read.

"Oh boy, Fear is not gonna make it, through Halloween." Anger said.

"I-I can't help it, I was born this way." Fear said as Joy kissed him.

They had carved Jack o lanterns but Tne only way to light tnem was Anger if Disgust made him mad as Fear was not sure this was a good idea.

"Hey, Flame can do it!" Anger said.

"You sure, without anything happening?" Joy asked.

"Yep, we've been practicing." Anger said seeing Tne dragon dog lighting tnem making Joy amaxed.

"Good boy, Flame!" Anger said rubbing his belly.

But Crystal and Gust saw that Fear had an accident after what Anger had did making Anger chuckle.

* * *

It was Halloween morning but Riley was still asleep while the emotions were awake plus Crystal and Gust were already on Tneir costumes which Disgust found adorable since her kids were dressed as monsters.

"Uncle Anger helped, after scaring Uncle Fear." Gust said to her.

"Fear is hiding in Tne break room, he's not gonna come out." Sadness told her dressed as a mad scientist which Shy thought cool hearing screams and laughter from Tne break room making Joy and Sadness exchange a look.

Fear was running out panic struck as a dragon was following him making Crystal and Gust giggle as Fear jumped into Joy's arms.

"Anger, Geez!" Joy said as Anger chuckled.

"It's Halloween, we're supposed to do this!" Anger said sneezing.

"You okay, you're not getting sick?" Sadness heard Joy ask.

"Nope, but it wasn't me." Anger said.

He saw it was Flame making him worried, going to the vet but Shy saw that Anger looked worried.

"Let's hope Flame's okay, for Anger's sake." Sadness said to her siblings.

Crystal and Gust had been colouring but Disgust smiled because it was cute but saw they'd been drawing dragons to make Anger feel better because their puppy was dressed like a monster dog which made Fear a little scared but knew it was his siblings dressed in costumes plus Joy was dressed as a princess which made him blush, giving Sadness an idea.

"You should dress up, like a knight to go with Joy's outfit." she to,d him.

Fear guessed that was okay plus he felt bad that Anger was sad because of Flame seeing them back but Anger was cuddling the dragon dog gently.

"Flame has a cold, but it's okay." Anger told them.

He was going into Tne break room but tucking him into the fire proof bed he'd made for Flame but tucking him in putting his favourite dog toy beside him making Sadness understand.

She was stunned seeing Anger wanted to miss the fun because Flame was sick leaving him be for a bit seeing Crystal and Gust playing with their dog and giggling.

"Uncle Anger is sad, because Flame is sick." she told them.

"We should make them both feel better." Gust told her.

"Like at the Halloween party, in Imagination Land, and trick or treating or scaring Uncle Fear." Crystal said to her.

"I think Anger got in trouble because of the second thing, but your other idea is good." Sadness told them.


	67. Soothing A Bad Day

**A/N**

 _ **Hey guys and sorry for not updating this series in a while but talking to Tomadahawk along with something that happened in art class inspired me to update it, plus I was working on my other Inside Out story Anger and the Dragon Dog which is adorable.**_

 _ **In this one, Riley is having a bad day and Tne emotions are worried but it's Sadness who helps her feel better.**_

 _ **I hope you guys like.**_

* * *

In Headquarters Joy looked worried because Riley was having a bad day at school like messing things up, almost spilling on her clothes among other things but the other emotions were worrying too because Riley was their girl plus going through changes which had bothered Fear when Riley had been in Health class making Sadness underdtand that Riley needed her, plus it was the end of the day so she was going home.

She hoped that tomorrow would be better than today and when she got home she got a snack going upstairs to her room throwing herself onto her bed and in Headquaryers, Sadness was in control as Riley felt tears letting them out.

"Aw, I hate seeing her like that but it's okay." Joy said to her.

After that happened Joy took over but a blue memory sphere rolled in making them understand as Riley was changing, growing up like her Islands of Personality showed hoping that she was okay.

She was then doing homework before dinner making Joy happy meaning after dinner Riley could have fun.

* * *

"I'm fine now, Jordan as I was just having a bad day but I feel better so I'll see you tomorrow." Riley told her friend on her cellphone.

It was that early evening and after doing homework and in pyjamas but Jordan had been worried for her which Joy thought was cute.

"Yes, well she likes him right?" Shy asked.

"Yes, but let's hope Dream Productions don't give her dreams based off today since it was stressful." Disgust said making Joy agree.

Riley was playing trash hockey which helped her with hockey making Tne emotions smirk at her fun antics as it reminded them of the first day they'd been in the new house making Joy giggle.

While Riley was asleep and she was doing dream duty, Joy picked up a memory orb which held Tne memory of Tne first day in the new house smirking.


	68. Up All Night

It was night time and Riley was still awake since it was mid term plus she was reading which made Joy and the other e options curious but worry since being twelve, Riley was still growing so needed her sleep to grow mamimg Anger roll his eyes at Fear freaking out just because the kid was still up.

"Besides she doesn't have school for a whole week remember?" he said seeing Disgust agree and Sadness unsure because she cared about Riley like they all did.

"Anger has a point, as Riley can just sleep in, right?" Shy said as Joy sighed but she knew Dream Productions might be mad if Riley did stay up all night which seemed to be happening.

"Yeah, she's not sleeping anytime soon guys, and neither are we." Disgust said seeing Anger drinking coffee making her roll her eyes at him wondering what Sadness saw in an uncouth hot head like Anger.

"It's like a sleepover, you know?" Joy said excited making Anger and Fear confused by that.

They knew only girls had slumber parties but Joy understood as she, Sadness and Disgust saw both male emotions in the break room making Anger happy seeing Flame his pet dragon dog lick him making him chuckle.

"Hey boy, it's good you're here since Riley is staying up and Joy, Disgust and Sadness are having a girl party." he said rubbing the creature's belly making smoke rings emit from Tne dog's nostrils.

* * *

Later that morning, Riley was pretty tired and yawning which made her parents curious knowing it was mid term so guessed she'd been up either doing homework, reading or talking to Meg through Skype which she did at weekends.

"I was reading pretty late, you know?" Riley said making Joy happy hearing that because she and her siblings cared about Riley a lot seeing her eat breakfast.

"Hey she'll be okay, after she takes an nap you know?" Anger said holding Sadness's hand blushing making Joy smile a little because it was cute.

Later the girl was taking an nap in her room after skating with her friends which made the emotions happy because they knew Riley needed sleep to function

* * *

A/N

I felt like updating after putting on my Inside Out shirt and after reading the last chapter I wrote for this series but thanks to those who reviewed because it means a lot.

It's mid term and Riley is off school for the week but staying up all night reading so the emotions are a tad worried


	69. Welcome To Headquarters

In the mind world, an new emotion had been born but had purple skin with strawberry blond hair but was going to Headquarters hoping Riley's otjer emotions woukd like her panicking a little since Panic was her name seeing a red skinned chubby emotion with what looked like a dragon dog?

"Atta boy, Flame!" Anger said chuckling tossing donuts to Tne creature seeing fire come out of it's mouth amazing her making Anger curious guessing she was new and an new emotion sighing.

"Hey there, I'm Anger what about you?" he said seeing her pet Flame's head making him smirk knowing like Sadness his girlfriend, others liked his faithful dragon dog

"Panic." she replied as Flame licked her cheek making Anger smirk but they were going back to Headquarters seeing Joy sigh as she saw Flame tackle hug Sadness making her smile seeing Anger chuckle helping her up kissing her

"Whoa, who's that?" Joy asked him seeing Panic shy making Shy understand.

"I'm Panic, you know?" she said making Fear curious but hoped Anger would not freak her out seeing she liked playing with Flame seeing she was shy but they could help her out and feel comfortable around them seeing Joy approach Panic.

"Hey there Panic, I'm Joy and the other emotions are our brothers and sisters helping our girl Riley through life." she said seeing Panic nod humming to herself making Sadness and Shy understand.

"Things will be okay, hey Riley's with Jordan!" Disgust said excited making Joy happy going to the console pressing a few buttons hearing Jordan laugh.

Panic could see what Riley was seeing but impressed knowing that this girl needed them smirking because she hoped that she could help Riley making Sadness smile knowing they would help her get used to Headquarters in time seeing Shy chasing Flame

Anger chuckled seeing his pet of sorts on his head where he wouldn't be in the way of Joy and the otjers and happy he could stay with Anger making Joy relieved seeing Sadness holding Anger's hand making Flame happy, because his master liked Sadness.


End file.
